Los Amantes
by Solaris30002
Summary: Capitulo 13.-ACTUALIZADO.- Aome comienza a tratar a los hermanos Tenkawa los cuales se enamoran de ella a primera vista.
1. Chapter 1

Este Fic al estar en categoria M+ va a contener mucho contenido sexual explicito que van desde sexo, acoso y abuso sexual, asi que aquellos **o aquellas** que se sientan ofendido en sus principios morales con estos temas de antemano les pido que eviten leer este fic.

El personaje principales van a ser Aome (Kagome) Inuyasha, Miroku y el resto de la pandilla no estaran en este Fic.

El amante.

Capitulo 1.-Argumento:

La vida no habia sido facil para Aome (Kagome su nombre origina, pero como saben en Latinoamerica decidieron ponerle otro nombre). Se podria decir que su martirio comenzo cuando tenia 15 años. Inuyasha el amor de su vida finalmente tomo una desicion y termino quedandose con Kikyo. Con el alma hecha pedazos Aome decidio regresar a su epoca y nunca mas volver.

Siete años mas tarde y con la esperanza muerta de que Inuyasha volviera a su lado se caso con Hojo, sin embargo el destino le dio un cruel regalo y en su viaje de luna de miel el autobus en el que viajaban a las playas de Okaido sufrio un accidente al chocar con un camion de carga que conducia un chofer ebrio, hubo muchos muertos pero Aome milagrosamente salio ilesa, no asi su esposo, el cual sufrio multiples facturas en su columna que lo dejaron invalido y por desgracia aun peor con sus organos genitales mutilados y dejandolo por ende incapaz de poder tener relaciones sexuales. De modo que Aome aun permanecia siendo Virgen.

Sin embargo las desgracias no terminaban ahi para ella: Su madre habia enfermado de un mal hereditario que la mantenia casi siempre en cama y con su estado fisico muy debil. Y Sota su hermano menor tuvo un soplo en su corazon que le producia constantes problemas en su corazon dandole tambien un estado fisico deplorable. Asi que Aome tenia que ser el sosten para mantener a su esposo y a su madre y hermano.

Hojo era un Lic. En Administracion de Empresas pero por su condicion de invalido no pudo conseguir trabajo y Sota no era admitido en ninguna escuela de secundaria debido a su estado de salud.

Aome por su parte contaba ahora con 26 años y dueña de un sensual y provocativo cuerpo que poseia unos sensuales y hermosos senos que invitaban a la caricia y de unos hermosas nalgas, Su cabellera negra eran largas y sedosas, sus labios eran de un poderoso color rojo carmesi que eran una invitacion a ser saboreados por el sexo opuesto, en pocas palabras eran el prototipo perfecto de la belleza femenina. De hecho la madre Naturaleza habia sido muy bondadosa con ella dandole unas medidas casi perfectas, 80 de busto, una cintura de 60 y unas amplias y sensuales caderas de 60

Pero habia algo, ese hermos cuerpo le habia causado problemas desde su adolescencia, a sus quince años su cuerpo ya habia comenzado a adquirir proporciones adorables y deseables para los compañeros de su escuela y especialmente para los adultos, quien a pesar de su corta edad ya la veian con deseo y lujuria. Y asi ese hermoso cuerpo habia comenzado a causarle problemas a temprana edad. Primero era cuando abordaba el metro para ir a la escuela, la pobre sufria de constantes manoseos en sus nalgas por parte de los adultos, lo cual era una constante molestia de todos los dias.

Pero quizas la peor de sus desgracias era que a pesar de tener 3 años de casada no habia podido tener relaciones sexuales con Hojo por obvias razones,pero sin embargo su cuerpo ardientes del sexo, le exigian ser amada y al no poder tener a un amante que las satisfaciera sexualmente tenian que recurrir a la masturbacion para asi poder apaciguar su apetito sexual y eso solo las hacia mas triste e infeliz.

Es por eso que Aome comenzo a pensar seriamente en buscar a un hombre que la satisfaciera sexualmente, a pesar de con eso traicionaria susprincipios morales y religiosos que tenia con Hojo sin embargo ella iba a recibir una sorpresa cuando la madre y el hermano de su esposo llegaron a visitarlos.

La madre de Hoyou eran una mujer proximo a cumplir 60 años y su hermano tenia 24 años, su nombre era Yoshio y sin poder evitarlo el quedo impactado por la belleza de su cuñada. Aome lo ignoraba, pero con Yoshio iba a comenzar a tener sus primeras experiencias sexuales fuera del matrimonio.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: La llegada de Yoshio.


	2. La llegada de Yoshio

Capitulo 2.-Lallegada de Yoshio

Aome estaba a unos cuantos meses de cumplir su cuarto aniversario de matrimonio el cual habia sido un verdadero infierno para ella, ademas de tener que curar a su madre y a su esposo la situacion economica tambien comenzaba a afectarla. Las medicinas para ellos, la renta del departamento, los pagos de luz y agua, etc, estaban acabandola y por si fuera poco el apetito sexual en su cuerpo era mas fuerte cada dia y ya no podia controlarse mas. Sin embargo, ella tenia una breve esperanza para aliviar su situacion economica y era que su amiga Rika le habia dicho que habia una posibilidad de tener una plaza temporal de trabajo supliendo a una maestra que estaba embarazada en la escuela donde ella trabajaba.

Y asi ya en la tarde sono el telefono, ella se encontraba en la comida haciendo algo de comida su esposo que estaba reposando en la cama contesto y despues le dijo:

-¿Aome?

-Si Hoyou?

-Mi hermano a venido a Tokyo por cuestiones de trabajo y ha traido a mi madre con el y estaran unos dias con nosotros-Dijo muy feliz.

-Que bueno Hyou espero que su visita sea placentera. ¿No quieres usar tu silla de ruedas para recibirlos?

-Si, por favor.

Rato despues tocaron a la puerta, Aome abrio y saludo a una mujer aproximadamente de 60 años y despues a un apuesto joven de 24 años el cual se presento.

-Hola Aome, mi nombre es Yoshio, disculpame por no haber estado en tu boda, pero por cuestiones de trabajo me fue imposible estar con uds.

-Pasa Yoshio dijo Aome dandole una sonrisa-Pero como era de esperarse la belleza fisica de Aome impacto al hermano de su esposo, ella usaba una playera blanca de botones y mangas cortas que hacian resaltar su hermoso busto y usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla muy ajustados que hacian resaltar su trasero, sin poder el joven desnudo con la mirada a la hermosa esposa de su hermano y penso:

_-Caray, solo la vi en fotografias pero ahora que la veo en persona esta bellisima ¿Como pudo tener mi hermano tanta suerte para conseguirse esta belleza?_

Rato despues Madre y hermano platicaban alegremente con el desafortunado Hoyou faltaban 15 minutos para las ocho de la noche y Hoyou le dijo a Aome:

-Aome ¿Me pasas mis pastillas para el dolor de espalda?

-!Oh Dios! Lo olvide por completo, se terminaron-Dijo Aome estampando la palma de su mano en su frente.

-Caramba hija, de seguro por nuestra imprevista llegada lo olvidaste-Dijo muy apenada su suegra. Aome vio el reloj que tenian en la pared y dijo:

-No se preocupe Sra. Creo que aun tengo tiempo

-Pero ya va a oscurecer-Dijo la sra.

-Y la farmacia donde se consiguen esas medicinas esta algo retirado de aqui-Dijo Hoyou algo nervioso.

-No te preocupes hermano yo la acompaño-Dijo Yoshio.

-Gracias hermano

-¿Nos vamos Aome?-Le dijo Hoyou

-Si, claro, no nos tardamos, solo voy por dinero-Dijo Aome y fue a su cuarto y al tomar su monedoro se dio cuenta que no contaba con suficiente efectivo para comprar las costosas medicinas de su esposo.

-_Dios ¿Y ahora que hago?-_Se dijo a si misma con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo Aome? ¿Que te pasa, por que tienes esa cara?-Le diji Yoshio desde la puerta de su cuarto

-Yoshio, bueno es que...Me averguanza decirlo pero ¿Sabes? No qusimos comentarselos pero estamos pasando por una situacion economica y bueno...-Ella ya no pudo hablar y agacho avergonzada la cabeza, Yoshio se acerco a ella y le dijo mientras acariciaba con una mano el rostro triste de ella.

-Aome por favor, no digas nada, entiendo la situacion por la que estan pasando tu y mi hermano, pero no te preocupes, cuenta conmigo para la medicina de mi hermano.

Aome sintio volver a la vida y le dijo:

-Gracias Yoshio, te lo agradezco mucho y...

-Yo haria cualquier cosa por mi linda cuñada-Le dijo mientras ponia un dedo sobre sus sensuales labios y entonces le dio un suave beso en un mejilla pero muy cerca de sus labios. Aome sintio como su cuerpo se estremecia por esa simple caricia y timidamente le dijo:

-Bueno, pues gracias

-¿Nos vamos? -Le dijo mientras acariciaba la barbilla de ella.

-Este, si, vamonos-Dijo timidamente ante la caricia de su cuñado.

Ambos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al elevador, al entrar y accionarlo yoshio le dijo.

-¿Esta muy lejos esa farmacia?

-Bueno si, esta a 5 estaciones del metro, pero creo que aun tenemos tiempo ¿Que horas son?

-Van a ser las 8:00 de la noche-Dijo el mirando un su finisimo reloj Rolex. Aome al ver ese reloj le dijo

-Mmmm...Debe ser caro tu reloj ¿Verdad?

Yoshio sonrio y le dijo-Bueno si, no me puedo quejar me ha ido bien en la compañia donde trabajo.

-Debes tener una vida tranquila y de lujos ¿Verdad?

-Bueno si, pero eso me ha llevado a dedicarle casi toda mi vida a mi trabajo y si, puede que tenga lujos materiales pero solo me falta una cosa para ser feliz.

-¿Y que es?

-Una hermosa mujer que sea mi esposa-Le dijo mirandola fijamente

-!Oh! Bueno,yo...Pienso que no deberas tener ningun problema eres joven y...Apuesto, estoy seguro que pronto poodras encontrar a la mujer de tus sueños-Le dijo algo nerviosa, Yoshio le volvio a dar sonrisa y le dijo:

-Gracias Aome, solo espero que sea tan hermosa como tu.

Aome se sonrojo y le dijo timidamente

-Este, yo...Gracias por el cumplido

Yoshio cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro y le dijo a Aome al momento de acaricar su hermoso rostro

-Seria un mentiroso si negara que envidio a mi hermano por tener por esposa a una mujer tan hermosa como tu Aome. Al ecuchar eso ella agacho su cabeza apenada y solo una palabra pudo salir de su boca:

-Gracias

El elevador llego a la planta baja y salieron rumbo a la estacion del metro, al llegar yoshio compro los boletos y entraron a la estacion.

-Vaya cuanta gente hay, vamos ir como sardinas enlatadas.-Dijo Yoshio mirando a los rios de gente salir y entras de los vagones.

-Mmmm...Si tienes razon, por lo regular esta es la hora que todos salen del trabajo-Dijo Aome. Y entonces enfilaron a la linea del metro correspondiente, mientras caminaban Yoshio comenzo a mirar el amplio trasero de su cuñada cortesia del pantalon de mezclilla ajustado que ella usaba.

_-!Maldita sea! Pero que hermosas nalgas tiene mi cuñada y pensar que mi hermano a de poder disfrutarlas plenamente y...-_En ese momento Yoshio sintio como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido en la cabeza al recordar algo importante !Su hermano estaba incapacitado para tener relaciones sexuales! Un sudor frio recorrio su cuerpo al recordar que ellos tenian 4 años de casados pero...¿Habian tenido acaso la oportunidad de haber hecho el amor? Yoshio sabia que Hoyou era de principios religiosos muy fuertes y el le habia confensado en varias ocasiones a el que solo haria el amor hasta que estuviera casado, entonces su corazon comenzo a latirle rapidamente al llegar a una posible conclusion, ¿Seria posible que Aome aun pudiera ser virgen? El solo hecho de pensar eso hizo que su cuerpo temblara de emocion y excitacion y penso muerto de miedo.

_-¿Podria ser que he encontrado a la mujer que tanto he soñado? !Dios mio! Si es posible lo que estoy pensando ella debe de estar desesperada por tener a un hombre entre las piernas. !Esta puede ser la oportunidad de mi vida!-_Penso ahora completamente ecxitado.

-Bueno ahora a esperar el metro-Dijo Aome sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? !Ah si! Tienes razon Aome-Dijo el un poco nervioso.

Finalmente el tren llego y Aome entro seguido de yoshio, mucha gente entro y Aome pudo sujetarse de un tubo lateral, yoshio quedo atras de ella y mordio sus labios al sentir como su pene habia quedado pegado al carnoso trasero de su cuñada.

_-Ohhh...Madre mia que duras y firmes tiene las nalgas Aome-_Penso muerto de excitacion. El tren comenzo a moverse y Yoshio le dijo a Aome en su oido con voz suave:

-Aome no tengo de donde agarrame y temo caerme ¿Puedo...abrazarte?

-Si claro Yoshio, sujetate de mi-Djio ella. Yoshio sonrio y dijo:

-Gracias-Y entonces con su brazo derecho abrazo por la cintura a su hermosa cuñada.

Al llegar a la siguiente estacion la gente comenzo a salir y entrar del metro y Yoshio comenzo a presionar su pene contra las nalgas de Aome disfrutando ese momento. Cuando las puertas del vagon se cerraron Yoshio ya estaba completamente excitado atrajo el cuerpo de Aome hacia el y comenzo a frotar su erecto miembro contra las nalgas de ella y entonces el vagon reinicio su marcha. Aome se extraño al sentir como Yoshio apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y su corazon casi se le sale por la boca al sentir un duro objeto en su trasero. Un sudor frio recorrio toda su espalda al comprender que era ese "objeto"

-_!Di...Dios mio! Es el pene de Yoshio y...lo tiene erecto...¿Que hago?-_Se dijo asimisma al comprender por que yoshio se habia pegado tanto a su cuerpo, ella entonces comenzo a temblar cuando sintio la respiracion de yoshio en su nuca y como comenzaba a frotar su pene contra sus nalgas. Aome cero sus ojos y mordio sus labios al sentir esa ardiente caricia en esa parte de su anatomia, ya que su cuerpo comenzo a sentir unas desconocidas sensaciones que la estremecian de pies a cabeza. Asi, durante un buen rato Yoshio comezo a frotar suavemente su miembro contra el trasero de Aome, ella por su parte se mantuvo quieta y sin decir nada, solo cerrando sus ojos y respirando agitadamente al sentir esas atrevidas caricias por parte de su cuñado.

_-Dios,no, no hay duda yoshio esta frotando su pene contra mi trasero ¿Por que? ¿Por que? Yo...Jamas habia sentido esa sensacion en mi vida ¿Que...Que me pasa?_-Se dijo a si misma mientras respiraba agitadamente al sentir el duro miembro de su cuñado frotarse contra su trasero. Yoshio por su parte pensaba:

-_!Aghh! !Que maravillosa sensacion siento! Pero...!Estoy seguro que Aome ya se dio cuenta! Pero, no me ha dicho nada es que...¿Acaso le gustara debido a que nunca a hecho el amor?, _Entonces sin poder evitarlo yoshio le dio un suave beso a Aome en su sedoso cuello y un suave gemido salio de los labios de ella, el sonrio al escuchar la reaccion de ella cuando la beso y asi, con mas confianza siguio frotando su pene contra las nalgas de ella. Aome por su parte sintio que su cuerpo temblaba al sentir los labios de su cuñado en sus labios cerro sus ojos y sin poder comprender por que, aflojo su cuerpo para seguir sintiendo el frotamiento del miembro de Yoshio en su trasero.

_-¿Por que no le digo nada? ¿Por que mi cuerpo permite que me haga esto? Dios..Que extrañas sensaciones siento en mi cuerpo_-Fue lo que penso Aome y se quedo quieta sin oponer resistencia alguna, mientras Yoshio pensaba:

_-No hay duda, ella sabe que estoy frotando mi pene contra sus nalgas y no me ha dicho ni ha hecho nada..Dios Mio...¿Sera posible que haya encontrado a la mujer que tanto he deseado tener?_-Penso ardiendo de la excitacion.

Despues de un buen rato de estar en ese contacto intimo Aome le dijo con nervios a Yoshio:

-¿Yo...Yoshio?

-Este, si aome?-Dijo el tambien con nervios al pensar que tal vez Aome le iba a reclamar por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya vamos a bajarnos en la siguiente estacion-Dijo dandole una timida mirada y con el rostro sonrojado.

-!Oh! Yo...Gracias por decirme-Dijo y entonces sin decir mas separo su pene de las nalgas de ella.

-Ambos dieron un suave suspiro al dejar de sentir esas sensaciones ardientes en sus cuerpos y Yoshio comenzo a rogar a Dios que su ereccion se bajara lo mas pronto posible. Al abrir sus puertas el vagon yoshio tomo a Aome por una mano y salieron del vagon y enfilaron rumbo a la salida sin soltarse de la manos.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora? ¿Por donde?-Le dijo nervioso a Aome y tratando de controlar su excitacion

-Es...Por ahi-Dijo ella con algunos problemas y temblando de una sensacion desconocida en su cuerpo, Yoshio entonces sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Aome por la cintura y le dijo:

-Vamos

-Este...Si-Dijo ella muy nerviosa al sentir el abrazo intimo que su apuesto cu;ado le daba.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo.

Yoshio continua con el acoso a Aome en un centro comercial ¿Que pasara?


	3. La llegada de Yoshio 2da Parte

Capitulo 3

Aome sintio que su corazon latia mas rapidamente al sentir la mano derecha en su cintura, pero no dijo nada, simplemente agacho la mirada y enfilaron rumbo a la farmacia, y mientras iban caminando yoshio pego por completo su cuerpo al de Aome y ella simplemente se limito a seguir con la mirada baja pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo al sentir el robusto cuerpo de su cuñado pegado al suyo. Al llegar a la farmacia Aome le dijo al farmaceutico:

-Buenas noches, por favor me surte esta medicina-Dijo ella sacando de su bolsillo una receta.

-Enseguida señorita-Dijo el farmaceutico

Yoshio sin dejar de abrazar a Aome le dijo:

-Aome por favor se sincera conmigo.

-¿A...Que te refieres?-Dijo ella muy nerviosa.

-Estas segura que solo necesitas esa medicina ¿No requiere mi hermano mas medicamento?

Aome bajo avergonzada la cara y le dijo sin poder mirarlo.

-No yoshio, la verdad no, Hoyou necesita mas medicinas pero yo no cuento con...

-Ella no pudo hablar mas por que yoshio puso un dedo en los labios de ella y le dijo:

-Por favor Aome...Recuerda que es mi hermano.

Aome sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dijo emocionada.

-Mu...Muchas gracias Yoshio te lo agradesco mucho.

-Somos una familia recuerdalo-Le dijo dandole una sonrisa. Aome entonces muy contenta pidio los medicamentos necesarios para su esposo.

-Son ocho mil yenes señorita-dijo la encargada, Yoshio saco de su cartera un bilete de diez mil yenes y pago, Aome temblo al ver de reojo la cantidad de billetes que Hoyou llevaba en su biletera. Despues salieron y Aome sujetaba una pequeña bolsa de carton llevando los medicamentos.

-Yoshio en serio yo...Te agradesco mucho por lo que hiciste por mi-Dijo Aome muy contenta, el solo sonrio y la tomo por la cintura con ambas manos y le dio un suave beso en su mejlla derecha pero de nuevo muy cerca de sus labios y le dijo:

-Por mi hermosa cuñada haria cualquier cosa.

Aome se sonrojo completamente y agacho su cabeza y timidamente le dijo:

-Mu...Muchas gracias por el halago de nuevo Yoshio. El solo sonrio y le dijo:

-Aome yo, quisiera platicar algo mas serio contigo-Le dijo en un tono serio

-¿Eh? ¿Si? ¿De que se trata?-Dijo nerviosa al ver el semblante serio en su cara.

-Tu nos platicaste a mi madre y ami que quizas puedas tomar un trabajo temporal de profesora supliendo a una maestra embarazada ¿Verdad?

-Pues...Si-dijo ella desconcertada por la pregunta.

-Y dime ¿Tienes ropa nueva para estar presentable en ese trabajo? Recuerda que la ropa de una profesora es muy importante y la primera impresion cuenta mucho.

Aome sintio como si un rayo le hubiera caido en la cabeza al omprender cuanta razon tenia yoshio y muy triste le dijo.

-No Yoshio, de hecho tengo años que no me podido comprar ropa nueva debido a los gastos que tenemos en la casa

El la abrazo por la cintura y comenzo a acariciar su lindo rostro con la otra mano y le dijo:

-Pero recuerda que tienes un cuñado que por una linda sonrisa tuya hara todo lo posible por que seas muy feliz. Aome sintio que se iba a desmayar y le dijo con algunos problemas.

-Yo..Yoshio..¿Que quieres decir?

El entonces con la mirada le señalo un centro comercial que estaba en la otra calle y le dijo:

-Mira ahi esta el centro comercial yodobashi, vamos a comprarte ropa que te haga ver hermosa y elegante ¿Si?

-No...No por favor Yoshio no digs eso yo no podria...Ya hiciste mucho por mi y...

-¿Vas a despreciar la ayuda de tu cuñadito que solo quiere verte feliz y contenta?-Le dijo dandole una mirada muy triste, Aome al ver esa mirada sintio algo extraño en su corazon y simplemente no podia negarse ante esa mirada.

-Gracias Yoshio, estare en deuda contigo eternamente-Dijo Aome timidamente

-Y bueno...¿No me merezco un premio?-Dijo el acercando su rostro al de ella, entonces Aome timidamente le dio un beso en su mejila a su cuñado.

-Gracias Aome-Dijo dandole una sonrisa

-De nada-Dijo ella sonrojandose levemente. Y asi abrazando nuevamente a Aome or su cintura enfilaron al centro comercial. Ella sin poder comprender por que no opuso resitencia alguna y permitio que Yoshio pegara su cuerpo al suyo.

Al entrar al departamento Yoshio le pregunto a una empleada donde estaba el departaemnto de ropa de mujer

-Tercer piso Sr.

Ellos entonces fueron al elevador y ya adentro yoshio le dijo a Aome a la cual tenia bien abrazada por su sensual cintura, su mano derecha estaba sobre el vientre de ella a la altura de su ombligo.

-Quiero por favor que escojas la ropa mas bonita para que te veas preciosa cuando vayas a tu futuro trabajo ¿Si?-Y con su mano izquierda comenzo a acariciar la barbila de ella.

-Gra...Gracias Yoshio-Dijo ella sonrojandose levemente al sentir la suave caricia en su menton. Esas simples caricias hacian que el cuerpo de Aome se sintiera muy feliz, ya que por años habia anhelado sentirse acarciada.

Eran las ocho cuarenta de la noche cuando enraron al departamento de ropa casual para mujer, debido a la hora no habia mucha gente, asi con calma vieron algunos vestdios y conjuntos femeninos, finalmente Aome escogio tres vestidos y tres conjuntos casuales.

-¿Aome por que no te los pruebas? No vaya ser que alguno no te quede y tengamos que volver

-Si Yoshio, pero ¿Donde estan los probadores?

-Al fondo del departamente señorita-Dijo una empleada que pasaba por ahi

Al llegar vieron que eran unos casilleros y que en lugar de tener puerta tenia solo una cortina suspendida por un tubo.

-No me tardo-Dijo ella

-Tomate tu tiempo Aome.

Al entrar Aome coloco la ropa en un gancho que estaba pegada a la pared ahi habia una silla y enfrente un pequeño espejo, entonces comenzo a desvestirse, primero se quito su blusa blanca dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos cubiertos por el brassiere que usaba, despues comenzo a quitarse su ajustado pantalos de mezclilla y al poner su ropa en la silla ella entonces noto algo que hizo que su corazon latiera a mil por hora, gracias al espejo que tenia enfrente pudo darse cuenta que Yoshio habia movido un poco la cortina con sus dedos y la estaba espiando mientras se desvestia, ella trago saliva y sintio un ardor indescriptible en todo su cuerpo, entonces, sin comprender por que, fingio ignorar lo que el hacia y comenzo a ponerse el primero el vestido, por su parte yoshio comenzaba atemblar de la excitacion al estar viendo el semidesnudo cuerpo de su cuñada, finalmete Aome termino de ponerse el primer vestdio y Yoshio entonces se separo del casillero, Aome salio y le dijo timidamente:

-Este...¿Como me queda?

-Estas muy preciosa ¿Sabes? Pienso que muchos de tus alumnos se van a enamorar de ti cuando te vean con esas elegantes ropas, ella se sonrojo nuevamente y solo dio una suave risa y volvio a entrar al casillero. Al ponerse dee spaldas vio por el espejo que Yoshio nuevamente habia movido un poco la cortina y ella sin poder entender que pasaba con ella misma comenzo lentamente a quitarse el vestido permitiendo que su cuñado viera su cuerpo semidesnudo. Asi, Aome se probo los cinco vestidos y en cada cambio de ropa vio como su cuñado la espiaba. Finalmente Aome salio usando su ropa normal y cargando la ropa.

-Te viste hermosa con todos ellos ya veras que buena impresion daras en tu escuela-Le dijo Yoshio

-Si Yoshio y gracias nuevamente-Dijo Aome y algo nerviosa al saber que yoshio la habia visto semi desnuda.

-Vamos a pagar tu ropa-Le dijo y entonces la volvio a abrazar por la cintura, Aome sin poder evitarlo dejo que el la abrazara de esa manera. Al llegar a la caja de pago la encargada les dio una sonrisa al ver llegar tan intimamente a la pareja

Buenas noches, por favor-Le dijo Yoshio.

-Si señor-Y la cajera comenzo a leer los codigos de barra de la ropa.

-Seran 250 mil yens con todo e impuestos sr.-Dijo la cajera. Aome casi se va de espaldas al escuchar esa cantidad de dinero que costo toda esa ropa y es que con ese dinero y apretandose el cinturon ella y hoyou podian vivir casi con dos meses. Yoshio saco una tarjeta de color plateada y Aome se dio cuenta que ese tipo de tarjetas solo las podian tener gente con altos ingresos economicos.

-Aome podrias anotar la direccion de tu departamento?-Le dijo yoshio dandole un pequeño papel.

-Este, si Yoshio-Dijo ella y asi lo hizo, entonces yoshio le dijo a la cajera. Por favor cargue a mi cuenta tambien el envio a este domicilio de toda la ropa.

-Si señor-Dijo la cajera.

-¿A domicio?-Dijo Aome algo deconcertada.

-Claro, ¿A poco crees que iba a salir cargando toda las bolsas? No te preocupes llegaran mañana a tu casa.

-Antes de las 9 de la mañana las recibira en su domicilo Señorita- le dijo la cajera mientras acomodaba la ropa cuidadosamente en unas bolsas.

-!Oh! Yo, no los sabia-Dijo Aome algo avergonzada.

La cajera le entrego a yoshio su tarjeta y su ticket de compra y les dijo al momento que les hacia la clasica reverencia nipona.

-Gracias por su compra.

-Muchas gracias-Dijeron ellos y salieron del lugar rumbo al elevador, la cajera los siguio con la mirada y dio un suspiro romantico cuando vio como el apuesto joven abrazaba a su acompañante por la cintura.

Al llegar a la puerta del elevador Aome le pregunto

-¿Y ahora?

-Mmmm...Que bueno que me lo preguntas Aome y yo...bueno-Le dijo dudando.

-¿Si? ¿Que pasa Yoshio?

-Aome por favor se sincera conmigo nuevamente-Le dijo dandole otra vez una mirada seria

-¿Si? A que te refieres Yoshio?

-Aome tu me dijiste que por tu situacion economica que pasas no podias comprarte ropa nueva ¿Verdad?

-Pues...Si

-Entonces yo, bueno, supongo que tampoco habras podido compar... ropa interior, tu sabes, pantaletas y brasiere ¿verdad?-Le dijo algo incomodo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Aome se puso completamente roja al saber que lo que yoshio le habia dicho era la verdad y agacho la cabeza su cabeza apenada. El elevador abrio su puerta y ambos entraron, yoshio entonces preciono el boton del piso 5 que era el departamento de lenceria y luego con los dedos de su mano izquierda levanto el timido rostro de Aome y le dijo colocando su rostro cerca del de Aome.

-Por favor Aome, no tienes de que apenarte, debido a la situacion que estas pasando con mi hermano supongo que la compras de esa ropa pasaron a segundo termino pra ti ¿Verdad?

-Pues...Si-Dijo Aome apenada bajando la mirada.

-Pero tu no puedes usar esa hermosa ropa que tienes si no tienes ropa interior nueva ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, yo...No se-Dijo ella jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos

-Por favor Aome por tu linda sonrisa haria cualquier cosa ¿Si?-Dijo dandole una mirada de suplica.

Ella sonrio timidamente y le dijo:

-Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo-Le dijo sonriendo timidamente, Yoshio sonrio tambien y le volvio a dar otro beso a Aome en su mejilla, pero despues le dio otro en su cuello y un tercer beso en su oido izquierdo y despues le susurro en el oido:

-Gracias por confiar en mi Aome. -Ella solo sonrio y agacho su cabeza pero entonces sintio algo que hizo que su corazon comezara a latirle rapidamente, y es que Yoshio comenzo a mover su mano derecha con la que estaba abrazando a Aome por al cintura y comenzo a deslizarla suavemente hasta que le agarro por completo su nalga derecha. Ella se cimbro de pies a cabeza al sentir la atrevida caricia que le estaba dando su cuñado pero no se atrevio a decirle nada y simplemente see quedo quieta y respirando my profundamente, yoshio por su parte sonrio al ver que Aome no opuso resitencia alguna cuando le agarro su gluteo y entonces suavemente comenzo a acariciarlo. Aome solo siguio respirando profundamente y tomandose ambas manos poniendolas en su estomago y cerro sus ojos al sentir esa desconocida sensacion que recorria todo su cuerpo. El elevador continuo avanzando lentamente y yoshio siguio acariciando el carnoso gluteo sin que su dueña opusiera resistencia alguna. Finalmente el elevador llego al septimo piso y yoshio movio su mano de la nalga de Aome y la volvio a abrazar por la cintura. Ella dio un enorme suspiro al dejar de sentir esa caricia que hacia que su cuerpo le ardiera. Ellos entraron al departamento el cual estaba practicamente desierto debido a la hora que era solo se encontraba la vendedora del departamento la cual les hizo una reverencia cuando llegaron.

-Buenas noches Señorita ¿Desea ver una prenda en especial?-Dijo la vendedora, Aome se sonrojo un poco y le dijo

-Este, no gracias yo voy a ver si encuentro alguna.

-Como guste-Dijo Y Aome comenzo a recorrer los pasillos de pantaletas y brasieres.

Yoshio entonces se acerco a la vendedora y le dijo suavemente:

-Disculpa preciosa ¿Te gustaria ganarte este billlete?-Le dijo mostrandole un billete de diez mil yens

-!Oh! Y que tengo que hacer?-Dijo nerviosa la mujer al ver el billete.

-Solamente dejarme a solas con la señorita cuando terminemos de comprar la ropa yo le toco el timbre de la caja registradora ¿Si?-Le dijo agitando el billete en su cara.

-Si claro señor, curiosamente tengo hambre y voy a la maquina de alimentos por unas gallletas tomese su tiempo.

-Gracias preciosa-Dijo el y el billete cambio de manos y se marcho silenciosamente, yoshio tomo una fuerte inspiracion y se fue con Aome la cual estaba en un pasillo angosto repleto de pantaletas y brassieres

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo.

Perdidamente enamorado y embriagado con la belleza de Aome, Yoshio seguira intimando con ella. ¿Podra ella continuar soportando el asedio de su apuesto cuñado?

P.D.- Se agradeceran comentarios por favor.


	4. La llegada de Yoshio 3ra Parte

Capitulo 4

La llegada de Yoshio 3ra. Parte.

Antes que nada agradesco a **Cantia **por ser la primera persona que me deja un comentario. Gracias amigo(a) espero que la historia continue gustandote.

De antemano voy a volver insistir que esta historia contendra un argumento con sexo explicito y muy fuerte y para aquellos y en especial para **aquellas **que se sientan ofendidos en sus principios morales y religiosos con estos temas, por favor, eviten continuar leyendo esta historia.

Al comprobar que no habia nadie mas en el departamento Yoshio se acerco a Aome y le dijo:

-Encontraste algo que te guste Aome?-Le dijo Yoshio tomandola por la cintura con ambas manos. Aome temblo un poco al sentir las manos de el en su cintura y le dijo:

-Bueno, hay varios modelos y yo no se, honestamente nunca habia podido venir ha estos lugares despues de...Mi boda.

-Si claro, lo entiendo, este que tal esas rositas?-Dijo señalando con la mirada unas pantaletas tipo tanga

-Errr...Si claro-Dijo ella timidamente y entonces agacho un poco su espalda para alcanzarlas y dandole a yoshio una vista de su trasero y entonces el le dijo:

-¿Aome? Yo, bueno este...-Dijo dudando

-Si yoshio?

Yoshio trago saliva y entonces deslizo su mano derecha agarrando nuevamente la nalga derecha de Aome y le dijo susurrandole al oido:

-¿Que talla de pantaleta usas?

Aome volvio a temblar y le dijo con voz suave:

-Bueno yo, este uso talla mediana...Creo

-!Oh!...Entonces puedes tomar las que digan talla "M" ¿Verdad?-Dijo mientras continuaba manoseando el gluteo de Aome

-Si, claro-Dijo ella con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora al sentir la mano de Yoshio acariciandole su nalga. Yoshio entonces coloco su mano izquierda en el vientre de ella y la atrajo hacia el, le dio un suave beso en su cuello y le dijo al oido:

-Aome escoge siete pantaletas para que uses una diaria ¿Si?

-Errrr...Si Yoshio-Dijo ella nerviosamente al sentir la caricia en su cuello y con las manos temblandole comenzo a escoger las pantaletas mientras que yoshio comenzaba a acariciar suavemente las ambas nalgas de Aome

-Listo...Yoshio ya...tengo las pantaletas-Dijo ella con muchos problemas y sintiendo como su cuerpo le ardia mas por las caricias de su cuñado, el entonces la atrajo hacia el de nuevo y le susurro a su oido:

-Bueno, ahora vayamos por los brassieres ¿Si?

Ella solo pudo decir "Si" asentando su cabeza, Yoshio entonces movio su mano de las nalgas de Aome y la coloco de nuevo en su cintura y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasillo de dicha prenda. Aome por su parte iba con la cabeza agachada completamente sonrojada y con su mano derecha pegada a su corazon buscando que sus latidos cardiacos se tranquilizaran debido a las audaces caricias que le estaba dando su cuñado y lo peor de todo es que esas caricias las habia anhelado en su cuerpo por mas de cuatro largos años, su cuerpo recibia una serie de sensaciones desconocidas hasta entonces y sabia que por mucho que lo intentara su cuerpo no iba a poner resistencia a esas caricias. Finalmente llegaron a un estrecho pasillo que estaba lleno de brasiiers por ambos lados ellos entraron y Yoshio le dijo:

-Escoge los que te gusten Aome

-Mmmm...Si gracias Yoshio-Dijo ella mirandolo y dandole una nerviosa sonrisa y al comenzar a escoger las prendas yoshio la abrazo de nuevo por la cintura con ambas mannos y teniendola muy cerca de su cuerpo, Aome nerviosa por la cercania del cuerpo de su cuñado con ella comenzo a escoger unos brasieres que estaban a la altura de su cara colgados en unos ganchos, entonces yoshio sin poder contenerse separo su mano derecha de la cintura de Aome y le agarro su carnoso seno derecho y le dijo al oido:

-Aome, que talla de brassiere usas?

Ella sintio que se iba a desmayar cuando sintio la calida y suave mano en su seno derecho y por mas que quiso decir algo las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca.

-Mmmmm...Supongo que por el tamaño de tu seno debes de usar talla grande ¿Verdad?-Le dijo al oido mientras comenzaba a acariciar suavemente esa deseable parte de la anatomia de Aome. Ella por su parte solo pudo decir "Si" asentando su cabeza lentamente

-Bueno, pues escoge tambien siete de ellos para que uses uno por dia ¿Si?-Le susurro.

-Este...Si-Dijo ella nerviosa y comenzo a escoger las prendas mientras Yoshio seguia acariciando suavemente el seno derecho de la nerviosa Aome.

-Listo Yo...Shio-Dijo Aome al en en sus manos las prendas que cubririan sus hermosos senos, Yoshio quien estaba temblando por la excitacion dejo de acariciar el seno de ella y volvio a poner su mano en la cintura de Aome y le susurro:

-¿Estas segura que es la talla correcta de las pantaletas y el brassiere?

-Bueno, no estoy segura...Pues desde hace tiempo que no comprobaba esta ropa-Dijo ella avergonzada.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Por que no vas al probador para ver como te queda?

-¿Eh? Pe...Pero yoshio yo...-Dijo con nerviosamente pero el coloco sus dedos en los labios de ella y le dijo:

-Por favor, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguna de ella no te quede si te las pruebas en tu casa, mejor te las pruebas aqui y asi estamos seguros de que lo que te compre te sirva ¿Ok?-Dijo dandole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, como tu digas-Dijo ella resignada.

-Creo que el probador de ropa esta hasta el fondo del departamento vamos ¿Si?-Le dijo tomandola por la citura con su mano derecha, Aome solo asintio con la cabeza y se dejo llevar por su cuñado, Yoshio sonrio al ver que el departamento esta completamente desolado y que no habia ninguna persona que pudiera molestarlos y eso se debia a que como faltaba poco tiempo para cerrar en ese departamento no habia nadie.

Al llegar al probador ambos entraron y ahi habia varios cuartos individuales que tenian una cortina como si fuera la puerta.

-Bueno, no me tardo le dijo Aome algo nerviosa a yoshio

-Tomate tu tiempo.- le dijo el, Aome entro al cuarto y cerro la cortina, Ahi adentro vio que habia un gancho pegado a la pared del cuarto y un pequeño espejo y otra silla a un lado, ella dio un suspiro de resignacion y comenzo a desvestirse hasta quedar en su ropa interior, ella la vio y se avergonzo al ver lo dañada que estaba por el paso del tiempo, pero sabia que eso no era su culpa, debido al accidente de Hoyou todos sus ingresos se habian ido para sus curaciones. Aome sacudio fuertemente su cabeza para borrar esos horribles recuerdos y comenzo a quitarse su ropa interior entonces tomo un brassiere y se lo puso, le quedaba a la perfeccion y haciendo resaltar sus hermosos senos, ella entonces coloco su mano derecha en su pecho que habiasido acariciado por Yoshio, aun podia sentir la calida mano de su cuñado en su seno y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se estremecio nuevamente, luego tomo unas pantaletas de color blanco, se la puso y tambien le quedaron bien, de hecho la tela se pego prefectamente a ella como si fuera una segunda piel, remarcando sus carnosos gluteos, ella se vio al espejo y noto el hermoso cuerpo que tenia, ella entonces suspiro tristemente y bajo su mirada y penso:

_-Pero...¿De que me sirve tener este cuerpo sin no tengo quien pueda amar?_

-¿Como te quedo la ropa Aome?-Dijo una voz detras de ella la cual la puso con el corazon a mil por hora al reconoer al dueño de esa voz.

-!Yo...Yoshio!-Dijo ella y trato de cubrirse con sus manos y noto la mirada que el le estab dando a todo su cuerpo semidesnudo y sin poder evitarlo sintio como todo su cuerpo volvia a tener esas sensaciones desconocidas. Yoshio se acerco a ella y la tomo suavemente por sus hombros y le dijo poniendo su rostro cerca del de ella y le dijo:

-Por Dios Aome...Que hermosa te ves con esa ropa. Ella se sonrojo por completo, su cuerpo se nego a moverse al sentir las manos de el en sus hombros y desviando su mirada el dijo:

-Yo...Yoshio por favor, no me averguences

-¿Pero por que? Yo no te he mentido, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, seria el mentiroso mas grande del mundo si negara que envidio a mi hermano por tenerte a ti como esposa yo...Con gusto venderia mi alma al diablo con tal de tener por esposa a una mujer como tu.-Le dijo acariciando su hermoso rostro con su mano derecha.

La pobre Aome se sonrojo a la quinta potencia, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el saber porque tenia un enorme sentimento de felicidad en su corazon cuando escucho lo que yoshio le dijo.

-Yo...Gracias por el halago yoshio-Dijo ella timidamente, entonces Yoshio comenzo a mover sus manos por los brazos de Aome y le dijo:

-Aome..¿Me permites?

-¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?-Dijo desconcertada,entonces el suavemente separo sus brazos que usaba para cubrir sus senos dejandolos a la vista de el y haciendo que sus brazos quedaran pegados a sus caderas para poder comtemplar sin ningun problema su semidesnudo cuerpo.

-Yoshio por favor.-Dijo ella en un tono de suplica, pero el entonces puso sus manos en las axilas de Aome y despues comenzo a bajarlas lentamente recorriendo esa piel que parecia de seda.

-!Oh!-Gimio Aome al sentir esas caricias que la hicieron que su cuerpo sintiera un placer inimaginable y cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras las manos de su cuñado recorrian lentamente su cuerpo, finalmente sus manos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a las caderas de ese cuerpo que temblaba por las caricias que le estaba dando y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la tela de la pantaleta.

-Yoshio por, favor-Suplico Aome, pero el entonces la sujeto suavemente por su cintura y la obligo a que girara de modo que quedo de espaldas hacia el. Yoshio trago saliva e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse cuando vio el amplio trasero de ella. La pantaleta se enncontraba perfectamente pegada a la piel de ella y una parte de sus gluteos quedaban al descubierto ya que la diminuta prenda no podia cubrirlos por completo y haciendo que sus nalgas lucieran sexualmente apetecibles.

-Yo...¿No sientes un poco ajustada la pantaleta?-Le dijo con muchos esfuerzos y temblando de excitacion.

-No...Tal vez un poco-Dijo timidamente Aome

-Mmmm...Ya veo-Dijo Yoshio y sin poder evitarlo su mano derecha se deslizo de la cintura de Aome hacia sus nalgas y comenzo a acariciar esa apetecible parte de la anatomia de ella, Aome por su parte sintio un como si un choque electrico le recorriera todo su cuerpo al sentir en su trasero la suave mano de Yoshio pero no hizo nada para impedirlo, simplemente su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla. Y asi, durante unos segundos los cuales parecieron una eternidad para ambos el joven Yoshio cotinuo acariciando las nalgas de Aome hasta que se contuvo y le dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Bueno...¿Que te parece si te pruebas la demas...prendas? ¿Si?

-Este...Si claro-Dijo ella girando su rostro para verlo

-¿Me permites?-Le dijo el susurrandole al oido

-¿Que cosa? !Oh!-Lanzo ella un exclamacion al sentrir como als manos del joven comenzaban a desabrochar el seguro de su brassiere

-Yo...Yoshio ¿Que...haces?-Pregunto ella muy nerviosa, el no le contesto y con ambas manos comenzo a quitarle el brassiere que cubria sus enormes y preciosos senos, finalmente la prenda cayo al suelo y Aome se cubrio con sus brazos sus desnudos senos y completamente sonrojada.

-Bueno...Ahora a probarse el segundo brassiere dij el tomando con su mano izquierda la prenda y luego su mano derecha comenzo a acariciar los brazos de Aome que cubrian sus hermosos encantos.

-¿Me pemites?-Le dijo Yoshio susurrandole nuevamente al oido y comenzando a separar con suavidad los brazos de Aome de sus senos. Aome sentia que se moria de la verguanza pero una extraña sensacion en su cuerpo le recorria de pies a cabeza cuando sus hermosos senos quedaron al descubierto y a la ardiente vista de su cuñado. Yoshio por su parte sintio que su corazon le latia a mil por hora cuando contemplo por primera vez los desnudos senos de Aome. La madre naturaleza habia sido muy bondadosa con ella dandole unos pechos grandes y firmes coronados por unas grandes areolas y unos excitantes pezones de color cafe brillante, su piel se veia suave y blanca como la porcelana y se mostraban erguidos y ogullosos como si fueran una invitacion a ser acariciados y besados. Finalmente dio un fuerte suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y con sus manos temblororsas le comenzo a colocar el brassiere y al terminar le dijo:

-¿Como lo sientes?-Y entonces con su mano derecha comenzo a acariciar el seno derecho de ella.

-Bi...Bien-Dijo ella cimbrandose de pies a cabeza al sentir la suave mano de yoshio en esa sensible parte de su cuerpo. El sonrio y entonces sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su cintura hasta llegar a la pantaleta de Aome.

-Ahora vamos a probarte otra pantaleta le susurro al oido y sus dedos pulgares se introdujeron debajo de la tela de la pantaleta, Aome sintio que se moria al comprender lo que Yoshio iba a hacer y giro su rostro para decirle timidamente:

-No Yoshio por favor... no

Pero el no le hizo caso, se inco de rodillas y lentamente comenzo a bajarle la pantaletay en un rapido movimeinto la bajo hasta los tobillos de Aome dejando al descubierto y al vista de Shinji sus hermosas y carnosas nalgas, Aome sintio un ardor indescriptible en todo su cuerpo y lo unico que atino a hacer fue cubrir su vagina con ambas manos. Yoshio por su parte no podia soprtar el ardo que tenia en su pene el cual se puso erecto al comtemplar ese hermoso trasero que tenia a la altura de su cara y temblando de excitacion termino de quitarle por completo la pantaleta a Aome y le dijo:

-Bueno...Ahora vamos a probarte otra pantaleta-Le dijo mientras sus temblorosas manos tomaban una diminuta pantaleta blanca. Por su parte Aome se encontraba envuelta en un mar de confusiones y un descontrol total, ella no podia creer lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos !Su cuñado la estaba desnudando! Y sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a moverse o a impedir que Yoshio la desnudara.

Yoshio entonces comenzo a ponerle la otra pantaleta y lentamente comenzo a subirla pero al llegar a la altura de sus muslos se detuvo y entonces coloco sus manos sobre las de Aome y le dijo:

-¿Me permites? Y entonces suavemente levanto las manos de Aome dejando al descubierto el mas valioso tesoro de ella.

-!Yo...Yoshio no por favor!-Suplico Aome cuando al mover sus manos dejo su vagina completamente descubierta y a la vista de su cuñado. El por su parte estaba incapacitado para contestarle, sus cuerdas vocales se habian quedado paralizadas al ver ese perfecto triangulo de vello pubico que Aome tenia entre sus piernas y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para tranquilizarse y no lanzarse sobre ella para introducir su lengua en ese bosque de pelos, finalmente termino por ponerle por completo la diminuta pantaleta, se levanto y coloco sus manos sobre la temlorosa cintura de su sensual y hermosa cuñada y le dijo al oido:

-¿Como sientes la pantaleta? ¿No esta algo ajustada?-Le dijo mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar los gluteos semi desnudos de Aome ya que la pantaleta era tipo tanga y la mitad de los cachetes de sus nalgas quedaban al descubierto.

-Este...Si Yoshio me quedan bien y creo que las demas tambien me quedan igual, asi que por favor ya vamonos ¿Si?-Le suplico con voz temblorosa y dandole una mirada de suplica.

-Mmmm...Si claro, como tu quieras-Le dijo y entonces comenzo a desabrollar el brassiere de ella

-¿Que...Que haces Yoshio?-Dijo Aome muy nerviosamente

-Ayudarte a quitarte esto-Dijo el y entonces separo de la piel de Aomela prenda dejando nuevamente al descubierto sus hermosos senos, Aome timidamente se cubrio con sus brazos sus hermosos encantos, pero entonces Yoshio comenzo a bajarle lentamente su pantaleta y al ahacerlo Aome se cubrio su vagina con su mano izquierda y finalmente quedadndo de espaldas a su cuñado completamente desnuda. Cuando quito por completo la pantaleta a Aome las manos de Yoshio se colocaron en los tobillos de Aome y lentamente comenzo a subir acariciando la suave y tersa piel de Aome, ella se cimbro de pies a cabeza cuando las manoso de Yoshio comenzaron a acarciar sus rollizos y bien formados muslos, al llegar sus manos a la cintura de ella la mano izquierda de el comenzo a acaricia sus hermosas nalgas, ella cerro muy fuerte sus ojos y mordio sus labios al sentir esa atrevida caricia en su trasero, finalmente Yoshio dejo de acariciarle el trasero y volvio a poner su mano en la cintura de ella y entonces con temor Aome le dijo:

-Yo...Yoshio, por favor, dejame ponerme mi ropa interior

-Si claro..¿Cual es?-Le susurro al oido.

-Es esa.-Le dijo indicandole con la mirada. Yoshio entonces hizo una mueca de molestia al ver las prendas que usaba Aome y le dijo:

-Aome ¿Te refieres a esas prendas que estan rotas y descocidas? ¿Es que todo este tiempo has usado esas prendas?

-Pues...Si-Dijo avergonzada, el al ver la cara que puso Aome se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla y le dijo:

-No te pongas asi Aome, no fue tu culpa, yo se las penurias que has pasado economicamente desde que mi hermano sufrio ese accidente, pero no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de que tu ya no tengas que pasar por esto.

-Gra...gracias Yoshio, ahora por favor dejame vestirme ¿Si?-Le dijo timidamente

-Si claro, pero...Yo no puedo hacerme la idea de que esos harapos cubran de nuevo tu hermosa piel

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Mira, quiero te pongas tu camisa y tu pantalon de mezclilla, pero no quiero que te pongas esos trapos viejos que usas por ropa interior-Le dijo a su oido

-Pero, pero Yoshio yo me sentiria muy incomoda si me pongo mi ropa de vestir sin usar ropa interior-Dijo ella muy nerviosa cuando escucho lo que el le pidio.

-Si claro, lo entiendo pero ¿Sabes? En normal que en este tipo de centros comerciales tengan un restorante en el techo del edificio, A esta hora el lugar ya debe estar cerrado y sin gente pero tienen baños publicos. Vamos y ahi adentro te puedes poner la ropa interior nueva ¿Si?-Le dijo dandole una tierna mirada.

-Bueno...pues vamos-Dijo ella resignada. Yoshio sonrio y entonces la abrazo por la cintura y pego sus desnudas nalgas a su pene el cual Aome pudo sentir que estaba erecto y entonces el le susurro al oido:

-Pero me vas a dejar ayudarte a ponertelas ¿Si?

Aome se sonrojo a la quinta potencia y le dijo muy nerviosa:

-Pe...Pero Yoshio yo...-Ella no pudo continuar hablando ya que el le puso un dedo en sus hermosos labios y le dijo:

-Tu no vas a negarme ese pequeño capricho¿Verdad?

Aome no pudo decir nada, simplemente bajo su mirada resignada, Yoshio entonces le dio un beso cerca de sus labios y le dijo:

-Dejame ayudarte a vestirte-Y asi comenzo a ponerle su camisa blanca de manga larga y comenzo a abotonarle los botones, Aome solo tenia la mirada hacia abajo y cubriendose su vagina con ambas manos mientras yoshio terminaba de abotonarle los botones de su camisa. Despues el se inco de rodilas para empezar a ponerle su pantalon de mezclilla y al llegar a la altura de sus muslos, tomo als manos de Aome con las suyas y le dijo:

-¿Me permites?-Y entonces con suavidad quito las manos de Aome para dejar a su vista el hermoso triangulo de bello pubico que se encontraba enmedio de sus piernas, el por un segundo se quedo viendo fijamente el hermoso tesoro que Aome tenia.

-Yoshio por favor-Suplico Aome muerta de verguenza

El reacciono ante la suplica de su cuñada y prosiguio levantando el pantalon hasta que llego a su cintura,entonces se levanto y comenzo a abrochar el boton y a subir el cierre del pantalon.

-Listo Aome-Vamonos-Le dijo y un pequeño desliz de su mano derecha, esta acaricio suavemente la vagina de ella, Aome cerro sus ojos al sentir esa carica atrevida en su parte mas intima y privada pero no dijo nada solo asintio con la cabeza, despues se puso s zapatillas de tacon alto coloco su ropa interior en una pequeña bolsa y cuando iba a tomar sus prendas viejas Yoshio las tomo y se las guardo en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

-Olvidate de ellas ya no las vas a necesitar nunca mas-Le dijo yoshio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y asi salieron del probador. Al llegar a la caja registradora Yoshio toco el timbre de atencion al cliente y segundos despues aparecio la vendedora.

-¿Encontro lo que buscaba Señorita?-Le dijo a Aome

-Este si, señorita son estas-Dijo Aome algo sonrojada.

-La vendedora en ese momento abrio muy grande sus ojos al notar que Aome no llevaba brassiere ya que sus pezones se notaban debajo de la delgada tela de la camisa que usaba y solo se dedico a marcar con su scanner el precio de las prendas intimas.

-Seran 30,000 mil yens señor ¿Sabe? La señorita se lleva ropa exclusiva importada del modisto mas importante de Italia-Le dijo a Yoshio

Para mi futura esposa, bein que lo vale preciosa-Le dijo a la vendedora mientras le entregaba su tarjeta y Aome al escuchar eso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarse.

-Aqui tiene y gracias por su compra-Dijo la vendedora mientras les hacia la clasica reverencia nipona.

-Yoshio y Aome corrrespondieron de la misma manera y entonces abrazo a Aome por la cintura y salieron del lugar mientras le iba dando tiernos besos en su mejilla y en su cuello, Aome incapaz de decir o hacer algo se dejo consentir por su apuesto cuñado.

La vendedora solo se limito a seguirlos con la mirada y penso:

_-Caray¿Que habran hecho ahi adentro? estoy seguro que ahi han de haber estado jugando al amor, he oido que a varias parejas les excita hacer eso en lugares publicos !Ay Dios! Lo que daria por haber estado en el lugar de esa señorita con ese hermoso mancebo._

Y sin poder evitarlo lanzo un suspiro romantico al ver a la pareja entrar al elevador.

Continuara:

Proximo capitulo:

Tras muchos años por esperar ser amada Aome cae sin remedio ante las caricias de su apuesto cuñado ¿Podra Aome resistirse ante lo eventual despues de un prolongado ayuno sexual?

Gracias y por favor un comentario ya sea uno o dos renglones, para saber si voy bien o no con esta historia. Adios!


	5. La llegada de Yoshio 4ta Parte

Capitulo 05

La llegada de Yoshio 4ta. Parte.

Aome y Yoshio entraron al elevador y al cerrarse su puerta Yoshio abrazo a Aome por la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo, ella temblo al de pies a cabeza al sentir el pene erecto de Yoshio comenzar a frotarse suavemente contra sus nalgas, el por su parte estaba feliz de que desde el principio Aome no opusiera resistencia alguna hacia sus atrevidas caricias, ademas el hecho de saber que no llevaba puesta puesta ropa interior hacia que su excitacion aumentara al maximo.

-Aome por favor, se sincera conmigo nuevamente-Le dijo Yoshio susurrandole al oido al tiempo que besaba su oreja.

-¿Que...A que te refieres yoshio?-Dijo ella con nervios al sentir las suaves caricias de su cuñado. El entonces comenzo a besar el sedoso cuello de ella y le dijo:

-Mi hermano, por favor, dime la verdad...¿Llegaste a hacer el amor con mi hermano antes de que sufriera su accidente?

-Yoshio por favor, no me preguntes...!Oh!-Ella no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un gemido involuntario salio de su boca al sentir como yoshio seguia acariciandola y besandola incluso el metio su mano derecha dentro de la camisa de ella y comenzo a acariciar el desnudo vientre de ella.

-Por favor Aome, necesito saber la verdad-Suplico de nuevo Yoshio mientras seguia disfrutando el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermosa cuñada.

-No...!Oh! !Ah!...Nun..ca pudimos consumar nuestro amor.-Dijo ella finalmente y confesandole su mas grande secreto.

-Aome, por Dios...Entonces aun eres...-Le susurro a su oido y suplicando mentalemente a Dios por una respuesta afirmativa de ella.

-Si...Lo soy-Dijo ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Aome, por favor, dame una oportunidad -Le dijo suavemente al oido y continuo besandola amorosamente en su cara y despues regresando a darle caricias en su cuello. Aome por su parte incapaz de mover su cuerpo ante esas sensuales caricias que su cuerpo habia anhelado por años se dejo consentir por su cuñado.

-!Ughhh!No...Por favor-Gimio Aome y despues suplico cuando la mano izquierda de Yoshio se poso suavemente en la vagina de ella y comenzo a acarciarla con la yema de sus dedos.

-Por favor confia en mi-Le susurro Yoshio al oido.-Y entonces la palma de su mano comenzo a acariciar a placer la parte mas intima y privada de ella.

-!Ughh! !Ohh!-Fueron los gemidos de Aome que se escucharon en el elevador ante esas ardientes caricias que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y apretaba sus dientes buscando inutilmente dejar escapar de sus labios los gemidos de placer que le producian las caricias de Yoshio. Yoshio por su parte sentia que su pene estaba a punto de explotar al frotar contra ese carnoso trasero y el hecho de saber que la mujer que tenia en sus brazos era pura y virgen lo hacia el hombre mas feliz del Japon.

El elevador llego al ultimo piso y Yoshio suspendio su ataque de besos y caricias sobre el indefenso cuerpo virgen que tenia en sus fuertes brazos y termino por abrazarla por la cintura Aome por su parte trataba de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco ya que su corazon le latia a mil por hora debido a las ardientes caricias que su cuerpo habia anhelado por años.

Salieron del elevador y tal y como Yoshio lo habia dicho el lugar se encontraba desierto con muy poca ilumnacion, el restaurant se encontraba cerrado pero a un lado de la puerta principal habia un letrero que decia "Baños publicos"

-Vamos, es por aqui-Le dijo a Aome y comenzaron a caminar por el desolado lugar. Los baños eran cuartos individales, entraron a uno y yoshio cerro poniendole el seguro. Adentro del lugar se encontraba la taza y el labamanos, yoshio pego a Aome contra la pared y lentamente comenzo a desabrocharle la blusa.

-Yoshio, no por favor.-Suplico Aome pero su apuesto cuñado seguio desabrocahndo los botones de su blusa hasta que ambas manos despojo a Aome de su blusa y dejando al descubierto sus hermosos y bien formados senos, Aome intento cubrirse pero Yoshio tomo sus brazos con sus manos y suavemente las pego a la cintura de ella y asi, pudiendo admirar sin ningun problema los hermosos atributos de su cuñada.

-Yoshio, te lo suplico no me averguenzes mas.-Suplico Aome con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Perdoname Aome, pero no puedo dejar de admirar tu belleza.-Y entonces comenzo a desabrochar el pantalon de ella y lentamente comenzo a bajarlo y al dejar al descubierto el hermoso triangulo de bello pubico que tenia entre susu piernas ella se lo cubrio con su mano derecha, Yoshio sonrio y continuo bajando el pantalon de ella hasta que se lo quito por completo y dejando a su hermosa cuñada completamente desnuda y a su completa disposicion. Yoshio coloco la palma de sus manos en las pantorrilas de Aome y lentamente comenzo a subirlas acariciando la suave y sedosa piel de Aome, su corazon latio a mil por hora caundo sus manos alcazaron las nalgas de Aome y sin poder contenerse comenzo a acariciarlas suavemente y sufriendo una enorme ereccion que quedo a la vista de la nerviosa Aome.

-Yoshio, por favor dejame vestirme-Suplico Aome al sentir como una extraña sensacion invadia todo su ser por las ardientes caricias que su apuesto cuñado le daba.

-Perdoname Aome pero ya no puedo mas-Le dijo dandole una mirada de suplicando

-¿A que te re...? !Mmmmmmm!-Ella no pudo terminar la frase ya que Yoshio la silencio con un ardiente beso en los labios y pegando su desnudo cuerpo al de el.

-Yoshio no..Mmmmmm...No por fa...Mmmmm!-Suplico Aome mientras el saboreaba los labios de ella y trataba inutilemente de romper ese abrazo, sin embargo al sentir el duro miembro de el en su vagina y su mano derecha acaricando a placer sus desnudas nalgas su cuerpo se quedo quieto contra su voluntad y quedando a completa disposicon de Yoshio.

Durante un buen rato Yoshio siguio disfrutando el sabor de los labios de Aome mientras sus manos acariciaban a placer el desnudo cuerpo de Aome y despues comenzo a besarla en su sedoso cuello y al hacerlo le dijo:

-Aome por favor quiero que pienses muy bien lo que te voy a decir

-Yoshio, por favor ya basta, respetame, recuerda que soy la esposa de tu hermano-Suplicaba Aome incapaz de oponer resistencia ante las caricias que hacian temblar a su cuerpo. Yoshio entonces dejo de besar a Aome y se la quedo viendo a la cara fijamente y le dijo en un tono muy serio.

-De eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar contigo Aome.

-¿A que te refieres?

Yoshio cerro sus ojos y lanzo un suave suspiro y entonces le dijo:

-Se que es muy cruel lo que te voy a decir pero creo que tu mejor nadie lo sabe ¿Sabes acaso cuanto tiempo va a vivir mi hermano? ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer cuando quedes viuda?

Aome se quedo sin habla cuando escucho eso, sabia que tarde o temprano Hojo la va a dejar.

-Aome por favor lo que quiero decirte es que me des una oportunidad de ocupar el lugar de mi hermano yo...Me enamore de ti desde el primer momento que te vi-Le dijo dandole una mirada de suplica, Aome por su parte no podia aun creer lo queestaba escuchando.

-Yoshio por favor esto es una locura no creo que...!MMmmmmm!-Ella no pudo seguir habalndo ya que yoshio la tomo en un ferte abrazo y pego el desnudo cuerpo de Aome al suyo y fundio sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso y haciendo que ella quedara indefensa ante las ardientes caricias, finalmente Yoshio rompio el beso y le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella con la su mano derecha:

-Dime Aome ¿No te gustaria tener una vida normal? Es decir ¿Un esposo que te pueda satisfacer sexualmente todas las noches y ademas tener un par de hijos?

Aome bajo muy triste su cabeza y comenzo a llorar ¿Para que negarlo? Era lo que siempre habia deseado desde que se caso con Hojo, pero el cruel destino le dio un final diferente.

Yoshio entonces saco un pañuelo de su bolso y comenzo a limpiar las lagrimas de ella y le dijo:

-Por favor no llores, no fue tu culpa lo que le ocurrio a mi hermano, pero pienso que no es justo que tengas que llevar esta vida, por favor, dame la oportunidad de entrar en tu corazon ¿Si?

Aome se quedo pensando por un momento lo que su cuñado le dijo, finalmente el tenia razon, Hojo tarde o temprano iba a abandonarla y el practicamente le habia propuesto matrimonio, despues de todo ella merecia ser feliz y recibir una nueva oportunidad, entonces le dijo:

-Yoshio, por favor dejame vestirme y hablamos con mas calma ¿Si?

-Este, si claro.-Dijo el, le entrego la ropa interior y Aome comenzo a vestirse, despues salieron de lugar y se sentaron en una pequeña banca que se encontraba aun lado del restaurante, Yoshio la abrazo con su mano derecha poniendola sobre los hombros de ella y le dijo:

-¿Y bien? Por favor Aome estoy hablando muy en serio, toda mi vida me he dedicado a trabajar para ser un hombre de bien y nunca me enamore, bueno hasta ahora que te conoci.-Le dijo con tono suave y sincero, Aome le dio una timida sonrisa y le dijo:

-Gracias por lo me dijiste Yoshio y yo...Bueno, de acuerdo, voy a aceptar tu propuesta y permitir que comenzemos a entendernos pero...Solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

-¿Si Aome? Tu dime-Dijo muy feliz Yoshio. Aome tomo un fuerte suspiro y le dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-El hecho de que comenzemos a tener una relacion sentimental es un crimen en contra de tu hermano, el a pesar de que no pueda satisfacerme sexualmente sigue siendo mi esposo, asi que lo unico que te pido es que respetes mi virginidad, es lo menos que puedo hacer para conservar su honor ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Yoshio cerro sus ojos y lanzo un suspiro de resignacion y le dijo:

-De acuerdo Aome, tu ganas, te prometo que respetare tu castidad hasta que quedes libre, pero me vas a prometer que cuando llegue el triste momento en que mi hermano muera, en el menor tiempo posible nos casaremos ¿Si?

-Hecho-Dijo ella, Yoshio sonrio y sin poder contenrse mas beso ardientemente a Aome en los labios y ella simplemente no pudo evitarlo y correspondio a la caricia. Y asi, durante un muy rato Aome comenzo a ver una luz de esperanza de tener una vida normal con un nuevo amor.

Continuara...

Hola nuevamente y primero que nada ahora el agradecimiento va ahora para **Yan y Mulata** quienes se tomaron un momento de su valioso tiempo para dejar su comentario sobre esta historia.

**Yan**-Si te doy toda la razon, es raro tener un Fic de Inuyasha sin el personaje principal, pero bueno, quien sabe, tal vez despues de 7 años cierto perro demonio que vive 500 años en el pasado comienze a preguntarse que paso con su amiga.

**Mulata.-**Me da gusto que el fic te guste !Ah! Y gracias a **Cantia** por recomendarte la historia y bueno, si Yoshio resulto todo un ardiente Don Juan pero...No todo es felicidad por siempre.

Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos y estamos en contacto.

Proximo capitulo.- Y sin embargo...La tragedia golpea nuevamente a Aome.


	6. ¿Por que a mi?

Capitulo 6

-¿Por que a mi?

Y asi, en poco tiempo Aome y Yoshio comenzaron a amarse pero sin llegar al contacto intimo y al cabo de 15 dias el muy feliz le dijo a Aome:

-Aome voy a regresar a Okkaido con mi madre pero dentro de 15 dias regreso ¿Sabes? Hable con mis jefes y consgui que me cambiraran de area de trabajo, aqui en Tokio.

-¿En serio Yoshio?-Dijo ella abriendo muy grande sus ojos.

-Si claro, y ademas pienso adquirir un departamento en este edificio.

Ellos solo se quedaron mirando y sin poder evitarlo se fundieron en una ardiente beso de despedida. Aome a pesar de amar mucho a su esposo sabia que no podia negarse a ser feliz.

Finalmente Yoshio y su madre regrearon a Okkaido y ella se dispuso a ir a su entrevista de trabajo que tendria la proxima semana como profesora, pero al dia siguiente despues de ir a comprar comida entro a su departamente y encontro llorando a su esposo sentado en su silla de ruedas.

-!Hojo! ¿Que pasa?-Le dijo Aome mientras lo abrazaba, el no le contesto y entonces la voz de la television le dio la cruel noticia.

-"Repetimos el terrible accidente del avion Japan airlines que se estrello en la bahia de Okkaido y desafortunadamente no hubo sobrevivientes"

Aome simplemente no podia crrer lo que estaba escuchando, ya que en ese avion viajaba Yoshio.

Los dias siguientes fueron un infierno para ambos, sin embargo Aome tuvo que prepararse para su entrevista de trabajo.

_-¡Dios Mio! Estoy muerta de miedo_. _¡Si no conseguimos el trabajo no se voy a hacer!- _Se dijo asi mismo mentalmente mientras se rascaba la cabeza al llegar al elegante Instituto educativo en el area de Shinjuku, la zona mas elegante y exclusiva de Tokyo. Respiro profundamente y entro al lugar.

Aome tenia motivos de sobra para preocuparse, las medicinas para la rehabilitacion y para aliviar los dolores de Hojo eran carisimas ademas de pagar la renta del departamento, el gas la luz, los cuales ya tenian varios meses de atrasos.

El Sr Kenso Kimuro era un hombre gordo calvo de bigote feo y de aproximadamente 50 años y abrio sus ojos y boca cuando vio a la mujer que tenia enfrente. Sobra decir que la madre naturaleza habia sido muy bondadosa con Aome

Ambas era divinamente hermosas con un cuerpo sensual y provocativo que poseian unos sensuales y hermosos senos que invitaban a la caricia y de unos hermosas nalgas que se marcaban perfectamente con la delgada tela de la falda que usaba. Su cabellera negras era larga y sedosas, sus labios eran de un poderoso color rojo carmesi que eran una invitacion a ser saboreados por el sexo opuesto, en pocas palabras eran el prototipo perfecto de la belleza femenina.

Kagome usaba una minifalda verde que le cubria la mitad de sus hermosos muslos, usaba una blusa roja de manga larga pero los tres botones de su blusa estaban deabrochados dejando un amplio escote en forma de "V" que dejaba ver la piel de sus hermosos senos, finalmente llebaba unas zapatillas de blancas de tacon alto que hacian resaltar sus nalgas, el hombre trago saliva al ver a la hermosa mujer a la cual la invito a tomar asiento, ella lo hizo y colocando ambas manos sobre sus piernas.

-Buenos dias Sr. Kimuro mi nombre es Higurashi, Aome Higuurashi-Dijo dandole una sonrisa con sus hermosos labios rojo carmesi.

-Errr…Buenos dias Sr. Higurashi-Dijo con algunos problemas al tener mas cerca de la hermosa mujer-Bueno, la situacion esta asi, tenemos una vacante para profesora, pero, estas son de forma temporal ya que las profesora titulare esta embarazadas y bueno, ud. Comprendera que ella va a regresar.

-¡Oh! Bueno, lo entiendo- Dijo algo triste al enterarse de eso ya que ella buscaba un puesto permanente, pero de eso a nada no podia quejarse.

Finalmente siguieron una serie de preguntas respecto al trabajo y al terminar le dijo que ahora la llevaria con un miembro del consejo de padres de familia y de acuerdo a sus capacidades ellos le dirian si seria o no aceptada, ambos se levantaron y antes de llegar a la puerta de su oficina y entonces le en un tono serio dijo:

-Profesora, voy a decirle algo.

-Si?

-Vera, como le dije antes, el puesto es solo temporal, pero finalmente de acuerdo a su desempeño ud. Puede obtener el trabajo permanentemente

-En serio?-Dijo con una mirada de interes

-Vera, la clave esta en que los alumnos la acepten, bueno com ud. Comprendera en este instituto estan los hijos de varios politicos y funcionarios de gobierno y bueno…Si ud. Consigue ganarse la simpatia de alguno de ellos eso sera benefico para ud, mire, la clave esta en convivir con ellos fuera de clases, participar con ellos en sus actividades deportivas y culturales y mejor aun, si puede conseguir un alumno que la acepte como su tutora en clases de regularizacion sera un gran exito patra usted. Mire, hay varios alumnos que sufren en las clases de matematicas y de Ingles y por lo que vi en su curriculum ud. y la otra profesora se especializan en esas materias y sobra decir que el conseguir a un alumno le dara bonos extras en su salario. Comprende lo que le digo?

-Mmmm….Le agradesco su consejo, muchas gracias-Dijo ella reclinado su cabeza y salieron de la oficina.

Al llegar a la oficina el director le dijo

-Va entrevistarse con la Sra. Rumiko Tanaka, ella es ni mas ni menos que la presidenta del consejo de padres de familia, asi que le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Aome solo pudo esbozar una nerviosa sonrisa al escuchar eso.

Continuara.

Hola a todos(as) Y garcias ahora a** Blackspotmaggie** por su comentario y entendio tu molestia por lo que ocurrio con Yoshio, mas sin embargo a Aome no le van a faltar pretendientes y mas ahora que va estar rodeada de varios jovencitos que van a quedar impactados con la belleza de su nueva profesora. Y esto esta que en algunos capitulos las escenas de limon y sexo quedaran en suspenso.

Sin mas me despido y espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo.


	7. La Sra Rimiko Tanaka

Capitulo 7

La Sra. Rumiko Tanaka

-Pase por favor -Dijo el director a Aome

Aome entro y se encontro enfrente de un escritorio de fina madera con una hermosa mujer que vestia un kimono tradicional color azul floreado de hermosas flores en la cintura tenia un cinturon rojo, su pelo estaba en el modo tradicional de la Geisha y remataba con un liston rosa de seda. La mujer parecia estar en sus treinta y tantos años y su rostro era verdaderamente hermoso con ojos profunamente negros y con sus pestanas resaltadas con maquillaje negro y debajo un tono azul.

-_Madre mia que mujer tan hermosa_-Penso Aome al ver a la mujer

-Tome asiento preciosa, le aseguro que estara mas comoda sentada que estando de pie-Le dijo la mujer con una voz sensual y elegante que hacia un perfecto juego con su belleza fisica.

-Eh? ¡Ah si! ¡Gra….Gracias!-Dijo Aome como si hubiera salido de un trance y es que no era para menos, la belleza de esa mujer la habia impactado por completo. Aome apresuro a sentarse y ya mas tranquila le dijo mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa:

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es….

-Higurashi….Aome Higurashi-Dijo la bella mujer interrumpeindolamientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa y las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus sensuales labios, Aome por su parte se puso muy nerviosa al ver como la mujer la miraba con sus enormes ojos negros, entonces ella le dijo:

-Permitame decirle que es usted muy hermosa, su esposo debe de ser envidiado por mucha gente.-Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Errr…Yo, pues gracias.-Dijo ella nerviosa ya que jamas en su vida penso que eso le diria la mujer.

La mujer sonrio y comenzo a examinar el curriculum de Aome y despues de algunos segundos le dijo:

-Sra. Higurashi, usted no tiene experiencia, verdad?

Aome sintio un balde de agua fria caerle en la cabeza.

-Pues no…Vera yo apena acabamo de graduarme-Dijo ella y temiendo lo peor.

La mujer volvio a mirar el expediente, penso unos segundos y le dijo:

-En circunstancias normales me temo que hubiera rechazado su solicitud pero sin embargo si no la contrato como va a conseguir experiencia?

Aome abrio muy grande los ojos y dijo:

-Entonces….?

-Si Sra. Higurashi voy a contratarla

-Se lo agradesco mucho Sra. Tanaka, dare mi mejor esfuerzo-Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia a la bella mujer, ella solo senrio y volvio a examinar el bien formado cuerpo de Aome y luego le dijo:

-Mire preciosa, como le habra dicho el director este es un trabajo temporal ya que la profesora titular esta embarazada, pero finalmente de acuerdo a su desempeño ud. podria tener una plaza permanente.

-Dare lo mejor de mi Sra. Tanaka-Dijo Aome

-La clave del éxito es ganarse a sus alumnos, ganese su confiaza sea Mmmmm…..Accesible a ellos. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero verdad?-Dijo la mujer esbozando una coqueta sonrisa.

-Este, si creo que si-Dijo Aome no comprendiendo muy bien a la mujer.

-Ganese su confianza, conviva con ellos, hagase su amiga o mejor aun si consigue tener un jovencito que la acepte como su tutora sera un gran logro para su expediente escolar.- Y entonces se levanto y camino hacia Aome y acaricio con su mano el rostro de Aome y le dijo:

-Aproveche su belleza para ganarse un alumno y con eso podra asegurar su futuro.

Aome solo pudo asintir con su cabeza.

-Bien preciosa, ahora me gustaria platicar con usted de otro detalle muy importante y que es una norma de oro para os profesores-Le dijo ahora adoptando un tono mas serio.

-Si?

-Como usted se dara cuenta este instituto es de una elite altisima, aquí estudian los hijos de gente muy importante e influyente del gobierno y por lo tanto la presentacion y apariencia de nuestro profesorado debe de ser impecable y pulcra.

-¡Oh Dios!-Dijo Aome y mostrando un rostro de preocupacion

-Ocurre algo malo linda?-Dijo la mujer al ver el rostro de Aome.

-Pues vera yo tengo un pequeno problema….

-Si? Y puedo saberlo?-Dijo la mujer y adoptando la siniestra postura (Marca Registrada) de Ikari Gendo al tiempo que la miraba fijamente

Aome tomo un fuerte suspiro y entonces le conto la tragedia que vivio con su esposo en el momento que supuestamente iba a ser el mas feliz para ellos en su vida.

Al terminar de contarle la mujer con su rostro sorprendido le dijo:

-Caray linda, no se que decir yo….Realmente reconozco su esfuerzo por salir adelante despues de la tragedio que vivio con su esposo y bueno, comprendo que este en una situacion economica algo ajustada y por eso no pueda comprarse ropa nueva, pero no se preocupe por eso, a lo que yo me referia es que usted va a usar los vestidos que las profesoras usan aqui

-Como?

-Como le dije antes, este instituto es de elite superior por eso las profesoras usan ropa exclusiva de expertos modistos.

-¡Oh!- Fue lo atino a decir Aome

La mujer le sonrio y entonces adopto una pose pensativa mientras ponia dos dedos en sus labios y le dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba, entonces la mujer presiono un boton del telefono que tenia en su escritorio y le dijo:

-Kimiko por favor abre la gaveta del vestuario de las profesoras- Y entonces le dijo a Aome

-Acompaneme por favor Sra. Higurashi- Y asi ambas salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a otro edificio, mientras caminaban Aome vio de reojo a la mujer, su caminar era suave y se mantenia erguida mostrando a plenitud su hermoso cuerpo que hacia un juego perfecto con su bello rostro, tambien le sorprendio que cuando una persona la vei pasar esta se hacia un lado y le hacia una profunda reverencia y no se atrevia a levantar la cabeza hasta que la bella mujer pasara, desde un simple conserje, profesores, hasta un alto directivo del instituto, eso la hizo comprender cuanto poder tenia esa mujer. Finalmete llegaron al lugar y ahí estaba una jovencita de escasos 18 años junto a la puerta, al ver llegar a la Sra. Tanaka hizo una profunda reverencia y si levantar la cabeza le dijo:

-Sra. La ropa de las profesoras esta ordenado puede usted pasar.

La jovencita abrio la puerta y ambas mujeres entraron y al hacerlo Aome quedo con la boca completamente abierta al ver una norme cantidad de vestidos y conjuntos de mujer todos hermosos y de finas telas.

_-Madre mia, cada vestido debe costar una fortuna_- Penso mientras tocaba la tela de una blusa color roja.

-Son hermosos verdad?

-Vaya si lo son-Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar la cantidad de vestidos y conjuntos todo completamente elegantes

-Pues le sugiero que se vaya acostumbrado a usarlos

-Si Sra. Tanaka

-Bueno preciosa por favor acompañe a mi secretaria a la oficina del director para formalizar el contrato, mientras yo tendre la misma platica con su amiga.

-Muchas gracias Sra.-Dijo Aome mientras le hacia una profunda reverencia a la bella mujer

-Y ya sabe linda, le recuerdo que la permanencia aquí de ud. y su companera dependera de que consiga ganarse a sus alumnos.- Entonces se acerco a ella y le susurro al oido:

-Ud. Es muy hermosa, usen ese atractivo para conseguirse uno o varios alumnos que las deseen como su... tutora y si lo consigue su futuro aquí estara asegurado.

-Este….Si Sra. Y gracias por el consejo

La mujer salio y Aome olio sus ropas, la mujer la habia dejado impregnado con el aromo del perfume que usaba, Aome no quiso ni imaginar cuanto costaria el perfume que la mujer usaba.

Continuara…..

Hola fieles lectores!

!Ya son 5 comentarios los que esta historia tiene! Muchas gracias, ya saben no pido mucho. Uno o dos renglones que me dediquen de su valioso tiempo para ver si voy bien o no con la historia.

Agradesco nuevamente a **Yan **por su comentario. Asi es, pienso que a muchos no les agrado para nada lo que paso con Yoshio, pero com tu dijiste, Aome va a estar rodeada de ardientes y sensuales jovencitos ¿Que va a pasar?

Proximo Capitulo: Una nueva hermosa y sensual profesora llega al instituto escolar ¿Cual sera la reaccion del alumnado masculino que son jovencitos en pleno despertar sexual cuando conozcan a su nueva profesora?

!Se los dejo de tarea!

Y ademas Aome conocera a otra profesora cuya belleza literalmente esta fuera de este mundo ¿Quien podra ser? les dejo una pista: La madre de esa profesora es tan, o quizas mas hermosa, que la propia hija Y la "mascota" de ambas es una diminuta criatura de color amarillo y que lleva en la cintura un especie de salvavidas que usan los niños cuando nadan. En otras palabras esta historia terminara convirtiendose en un croos-over con otro importate personaje femenino del mundo del anime, el cual tiene muchos seguidores (Principlamente masculinos) Y la relacion sentimental Profesora-alumno estara en su pleno apogeo.

!Adios y estamos en contacto!


	8. La transformacion de Aome

Capirulo 8

El cambio de aparencia de la nueva profesora.

Dos horas despues Aome salia del Instituto muerta de la felicidad.

-¡No puedo creerlo ! ¡Consegui el trabajo!-Se decia Aome muy feliz

Entonces se detuvo en seco y se dijo en un tono serio al recordar que el trabajo solo era temporal. Ela recordo las palabras que el director y la Sra. Tanaka le dijeron de como podria obtener una plaza permanente

Aome se quedo pensativa unos momentos y mirando al cielo penso :tener una plaza fija en ese lugar y con la paga seria su salvacion para ella y para Hojo

-Sin embargo lo que le inquietaba era lo ultimo que la Sra. Tanaka le dijo respecto a "Usar su belleza para ganarnos la simpatia de los alumnos?"

_-¿Acaso me dio a entender que debo de coquetear con los alumnos?_-Penso muy seriamente

Y tambien recordo el hecho de consehuir un alumno que lo aceptara como tuturo un punto muy importantepara conseguir su plaza permanente, finalmente dio un enorme suspiro y penso:

_-Creo que lo mejar sera primero conocer a mis alumnos y ver que pasa_

Y asi, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos seguio caminando y entonces penso:

_-Aprovechando que ya tengo trabajo me voy a casa en taxi_.

-Y es que viajar en el metro para ella significaba una cosa: Ser manoseada, Y es que el poseer un hermoso y sensual cuerpo con unas amplias y apetitosas caderas la hacian victimas propicias de todos los acosadores sexuales. Sin embargo una solitaria lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes al recordar el momento que feliz que lla paso en el metro con Yoshio.

Desde que regroso del pasado y abandono a Inuyasha comenzo a tener este tipo de problemas, ya a sus quince años sus cuerpo habian adquirido proporciones fantasticas sexys y sensuales y debido a eso en varias ocasiones fue tocada por los adultos, ya fuera en el metro o inclusive en la escuela por sus mismos profesores, fue por eso que siempre huyo y rechazo a los jovenes que se acercaban a ella para cortejarla, pero tuvo la confianza para dejar que Hojo se le acercara debido a que ellos ya se conocian desde hace tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al conjunto departamental Aome platico con Hojo de las buenas noticias el cual usaba una silla de ruedas para moverse y asi con muchas esperazas se durmieron y esperando el nuevo dia.

A la mañana salio y para su fortuna pudo encontrar asientos en el metro y asi se ahorraro un fastidio de ser molestada por los acosadores.

Finamlente llego al "Instituto secundariano-preparatoriano Shinjuku" al entrar al edificio fue recibida por el director el cual la mando a la oficina de la Sra. Tanaka. Caundo llego a su oficina toco la puerta y la sensual voz de la mujer la invito a entrar, ella usaba ahora un kimono blanco bordeado con dibujos de dragones y su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba casi a la altura de la cintura y con su impactante belleza y escultural cuerpo era como una diosa ante los ojos de cualquier mortal, Aome la miro y aspiro profundamente para saborear el perfume de la mujer que inundaba su oficna.

-Buenos dias preciosa, lista para comenzar a trabajar?- Dijo ella dandole una sonrisa con sus sensuales labios, Aome le hizo una reverencia y la saludo.

La mujer se levanto y le pidio que la acompanara al cuarto donde se encontraban los vestidos de las profesoras,al entrar la mujer comenzo a ver los vestidos hasta que escogio uno y le dijo a Aome mientras le entregaba el conjunto el cual estaba colgado en un gancho.

-Este vestido sera ideal para ud. preciosa.

Aome tomo el gancho y vio que era una conjunto de blusa blanca de manga larga con una pequena corbata roja y una minifalda negra, luego la mujer le entrego unos zapatos negros de tacon fino.

Pase al vestidor linda-Dijo ella y antes de entrar la mujer le dijo:

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba entregarle esto-Dijo al momento que le daba una pequena bolsa, Aome la tomo y al ver su contenido abrio muy grande sus ojos y despues vio a la mujer que sonreia divertida.

-Como comprendera al usar esta ropa tan fina y elegante debe acompanarla con ropa intima de la misma calidad.

-Caramba yo….No creo que necesario que la use señora pienso que…-Aome no pudo continuar hablando ya que la mujer puso un dedo sobre la barbilla de ella y le dijo arqueando un ojo:

-Ud. no va desobedecerme en su primer dia de trabajo. Verdad?

-Este, no Sra. Disculpeme.- Dijo Aome resignada.

-Bueno, todas esas pantaletas y brassieres son para su uso personal, se las puede llevar a su casa, ahora pase al probador y pongase el vestido y las pantaletas y el brasiere que desee.

Aome lo hizo, al entrar al pequeño cuarto vio que habia una pequena silla, un gancho pegado a la pare y un espejo de cuerpo entero, colgo el vestido en el gancho y comenzo a desvestirse, al quedar en su ropa interior se quito su brassiere y tomo uno de la bolsa, al hacerlo noto que el brassiere tenia un broche en el cual iba sujeto la pantaleta.

_-Vaya, al parecer vienen en conjunto._-Penso, entonces desabrocho las piezas y se puso el brassiere el cual al ponerselo vio que era de media copa con escote profundo y de varillas, el cual producia un efecto de realce haciendo que sus senos lucieran sensualmente atractivos, luego se quito su anticuada pantaleta grande que parecia tipo short y tomo la pantaleta que iba a usar, ella se sonrojo al ver que era una tanga tipo de corte brasileño con encaje al frente, ella solo habia visto este tipo de prendas en las revistas de modas exclusivas, solo para gente adinerada.

-_¡Caray! Nunca pense que tendria enmis manos una prenda de stas ¡Y mucho menos que iba a usarla!_-Penso Aome un poco nerviosa, finalmente se puso la prenda la cual le quedo perfectamente ajustada a la piel de sus gluteos, sin poder evitarlo se uedo mirando al espejo durante unos segundos y pudo comprobar el sensual y hermoso cuerpo que tenia y esas prendas que uusaba la hacian ver mas hermosa y atractiva, fue entonces que una solitaria lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras pensaba:

_-Si Hojo no ubiera sufrido ese accidente….Con este tipo de ropas podriamos haber tenido largas noches de placer….¿Por que Dios mio? ¿Por ue tuvo que pasarle esto?_

Ella se limpio la lagrima con un brazo ya mas tranquila se dispuso a ponerse el vestido

La camisa era de manga larga y tenia botones en las muñecas, ella noto que la prenda le quedaba un poquito ajustada haciendo que la tela se pegara a su piel y haciendo resaltar sus senos, se puso la falda la cual tambien le quedaba ajustada la cual hacia tambien resaltar sus hermosas y sensuales nalgas, la delgada tela de la falda se moldeaba a la perfeccion en sus gluteos marcando la redondez de ellos la minifalda terminana un poco mas arriba de la mita de sus muslos ahciendo lucir en todo su esplendor sus rollizos y muy bien formados muslos, ademas la parta posterior de la falda tenia al final de ella una pequeña "V" en forma invertida, dejando ver una pequeña parte posterior de las piernas, finalmente se puso los zapatos negros de tacon fino, los cuales la hacian ver un poco mas alta y ahciendo resaltar mas su hermoso cuerpo. Ella se vio al espejo y pudo comprobar cuan bella y hermosa era y sin embargo aun no podia creer que en el aspecto del amor no pudiera ser feliz, tal vez y solo tal vez si Inuyasha hubiera decidido quedarse con ella su vida sexual seria muy diferente. Ella lanzo un fuerte suspiro y movio su cabeza buscando mas que nada olvidarse de Inuyasha, el ya era un pasado para ella y ahora deberia de vivir el presente.

-¿Termino de vestirse precio…..? ¡Oh!-Dijo la hermosa Sra. Tanaka entrando pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio a Aome con eses ropas.

-Este….Si Sra. Tanaka ya termine y….¿Ocurre algo malo?.-Dijo Aome al ver como la miraba la mujer.

-No nada, todo lo contrario Mmmmm….Esta usted bellisma-Dijo la mujer viendola de pies a cabeza y haciendo que Aome se sonrojara un poco y le dijo:

-Bueno…Pues gracias

-Venga por favor, acompañeme.-Dijo la mujer ofreciendole su mano a Aome, ellas despues llegaron a una mesa con un espejo y la invito a sentarse. Aome vio que en la mesa habia articulos de maquillaje, entonces la Sra. Tanaka chasqueo sus dedos e inmediatamente una linda joven con un uniforme azul se presento ante la mujer y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

-¿Llamo ud. mi señora?-Dijo la jovencita sin atreverse a levantar su mirada.

-Si Yukio, por favor dande un pequeño retoque a la profesora, quiero que impacte a sus futuros alumnos, Aome al escuchar eso se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Enseguida mi señora-Dijo la jovencita y al ver a Aome sonrio, acerco su rostro al de ella y le dijo:

-Es usted muy hermosa profesora, realmente no va a necesitar mucho maquillaje.

-¡Oh!-Dijo Aome mas sonrojada por el piropo de la jovencita.

Minutos depues Aome no daba credito cuando se vio en el espejo:

Ella tenia sus ojos delineados con color verde brillante en la parte superior y en la parte inferior de color negro, su cutis habia sido retocado con un cosmetico que habia eliminado las diminutas imperfecciones de su cutis y finalmente sus labios se habian tapizado con un sensual y brillanterojo carmesi, que hacian que sus labios lucieran apetecibles y listos para ser saboreados y para rematar tenia en sus orejas un par de aretes en forma de perlas-

Muy bien preciosa ahora vayamos a que lo conozcan sus futuros alumnos dijo la mujer tomando a Aome por sus manos.

-Excelente trabajo Yukio le dijo la mujer a la jovencita ella le dio una profunda reverencia a la mujer y le dijo:

-Su satisfaccion es mi mejor paga mi señora.-dijo ella sin levantar su mirada.

Aome por su parte no podia creer la influencia de poder que tenia ella sobre el personal del instituto.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a un edificio y mientras lo hacian la mujer le dijo:

-Su grupo sera de segundo semestre el cual esta compuesto en su mayoria por jovencitos y unas cuantas alumnas.

-Si señora.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al salon la mujer se detuvo y le dijo a Aome arqueando un ojo

-Disculpe preciosa ¿Usted usa lentes?

-¿Eh? No Sra. Takana ¿Por qué?-Dijo Aome algo desconcertada por la pregunta.

-La sra. Tanaka sonrio y entonces de su kimono saco unos lentes pequeños y redondos y se los puso a una sorprendida Aome.

-No se preocupe no estan graduados y no tienen ningun aumento Mmm…..¿Es que sabe? Pienso que asi se ve mas intelectual y al mismo tiempo creo que se ve mas hermosa. Aome simplemente no supo que decirle a la mujer y lo unico que hizo fue acomodarse los lentes, despues llegaron al salon y la mujer le dijo antes de entrar:

-Bueno preciosa, su permanencia aquí depende solo de usted y se lo voy a volver a repetir la clave para que pueda conseguir su aprobacion del consejo de padres de familia es que se consiga uno o un par de alumnos que la acepten como su profesora particular, le advierto que usted no es la unica en esta situacion muchas profesoras estan tambien buscando a quienes poder tutoriar para poder conseguir aquí una plaza permanente y es aquí donde le vuelvo a decir esto:-Dijo ella acercando su hermoso rostro al de Aome y le dijo con un tono suave y serio:

-Aproveche su belleza y ese hermoso fisico que tiene, ganase la simpatia y ¿Cómo podria decirlo? Mmmmm... El afecto de un par de ellos y si consigue hacerlos sus alumnos particulares su futuro aquí esta asegurado no solo el suyo, sino tambien el de su esposo, ya que me imagino que el tratamiento que el lleva debe de ser muy caro ¿O me equivoco?

Aoeme se puso palida al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo la bella mujer, agacho su cabeza y medito por algunos segundos, la Sra. Tanaka tenia razon, pero…¿Acaso le dio a ententer que tendria que llegar al extremo de **seducir **a un alumno para poder obtner la plaza permanente de profesora? Ella finalmente dio un largo suspiro, levanto su vista y le dijo:

-Gracias por su consejo Sra. Tanaka le prometo que no la decepcionare.

La mujer sonrio y le dijo:

-Asi me gusta, creame a mi me gustaria que una mujer tan hermosa como usted formara plarte de este instituto. Y asi ambas mujeres enfilaron al salon.

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo, tal vez la historia no les este gustando o les parezca algo aburrida ( Quizas por eso no obtuve ningun comentario en el capitulo anterior !Ni modo! ) Pero en los siguientes capitulos la accion lemon llegara a este fic ya que un par de jovencitos muy guapos intentaran ganarse el afecto de una Aome que muy en su interior busca poder amar y ser amada ya que como todos saben Hojo es incapaz de satisfacerla. ¿Podra Aome controlar las sexuales urgencias naturales de su cuerpo?


	9. La profesora Mizuho

Capitulo 09

La nueva profesora.

Las puertas del salon se abrieron y ambas mujeres entraron al ver que una de ellas era la Sra. Tanaka todos los alumnos se acomodaron en sus pupitres y guardaron silencio. Morino Ichigo una linda niña que no parecia tener mas de 14 años dio la orden al grupo de levantarse y dar una reverencia a las recien llegadas.

Buenos dias jovenes, en ausencia de la profesora Toriyama les presento a la profesora Aome Higurashi su suplente, la cual esatra con nosotros hasta que la profesora Toriyama se recupere de su embarazo.

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien y podamos ser buenos amigos.- Dijo Aome dandoles una linda sonrisa al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron callados e impactados por la belleza fisica de la mujer y en especial los del sexo masculino, ya que cuando Aome se inclino para hacer la reverencia motro a plenitud sus hermosos senos que el brassiere de media copa y escote de su camisa permitian ver.

_-Vaya, esta mujer va a porvocar un alborotamiento hormonal entre los alumnos como cuando llego la profesora Mizuho__ . Mmmm…¿Quién sera el afortunado que se quede con esta belleza?_-Penso Morino mientras veia de pies a la cabeza a Aome.

La Sra. Tanaka se acerco a Aome y le dijo con voz suave:

-Preciosa todo esta en sus manos para quedarse aquí, por la reaccion que vi en los jovencitos mas de uno se puede interesar por usted, pero yo le recomendaria que se enfocara en los dos alumnos que tienen las peores notas en su materia.

-Mmmm…Gracias por el consejo sra. Tanaka- La mujer sonrio y se marcho, todos los alumnos incluyendo Morino le hicieron una profunda reverencia a la mujer mientras salia. Aome al verla salir tomo un fuerte suspiro y se dirigio al alumnado.

-Bueno jovenes como dije antes mi nombre es Aome Higurashi-Dijo ella y comenzo a escribir su nombre en el pizarron, todos los jovencitos tragaron saliva y el ritmo de su corazon aumento cuando vieron el hermoso trasero de la mujer cortesia de la minifalda ajustada que usaba, la delgada tela pegada a su piel marcaba a la perfeccion el controno de los gluteos de ella ofreciendo una erotica vision que para sus alumnos masculinos los cuales ya estaban teniendo todo tipos de fantasias sexuales con esa mujer, por su parte las jovencitas solo limitaban a ver de reojo a sus compañeros y suspiraron de fastidio.

-¿Por qué todos los muchachos se ponen como unos idiotas cuando ven a una hermosa mujer?-Le dijo muy moletsa Koishi Herikawa a Morino en el oido.

-A veces me hago la misma pregunta pero contigo cuando veo la cara que pones cuando estas con el profesor Yamada mi querida herikawa-Le dijo dandole una picara sonrisa y haciendo que Herikawa se pusiera completamente sonrojada.

La clase continuo sin ningun problema y caundo los alumnos estaban resolviendo unas ecuaciones que Aome puso en el pizarron se dedico a ver la lista de sus alumnos ubicando a dos que les llamo la atencion, sus nombres eran Kenshi y Takesi Tenkawa que eran los que tenian las peores notas del grupo en matematicas.

-Mmmm disculpen ¿Quiénes son los hermanos Tenkawa?-Pregunto Aome

-Ellos no se encuentran profesora, estan en la unidad deportiva junto con Hyosuke Magumo-Dijo Mataku Shido

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto extrañada Aome

-Ellos son las estrellas del equipo de atletismo y por eso pasan mucho tiempo entrenando, de hecho en las ultimas olimpiadas juveniles trajeron muchas medallas y eso, representa un enorme prestigio para la escuela-Dijo ahora Morino.

-Mmmmm….Ya veo-Dijo Aome y la clase continuo, sin embargo Aome pensaba, meintras veia las calificaciones de esos tres alumnos.

_-Bueno, con Hyosuke no creo que haya algun problema ya que sus calificaciones son tolerables, pero con los hermanos Tenkawa Mmmm…..Tal vez ellos son los que alumnos que busco._

Finalmente la clase termino y Aome salio no sin antes que los alumnos del sexo masculina la desnudaran con la mirada ante la molesta mirada de sus compañeras.

Mientras se dirigia a la oficina principal a checar su horario de trabajo iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando dre repente recordo algo que le llamo al ver a sus copa;eras de trabajo pasar:

Aome arqueo un ojo y se didico a observar a las profesoras que daban clase o que iban pasando por los pasillos y penso:

_-Mmmmm…ahora que lo veo es verdad todas ella son jovenes y muy, muy hermosas !Y vaya si lo son incluso algunas hasta parecen edecanes! __y por lo que veo casi todo el profesorado esta compuesto por mujeres e visto a muy pocos varones. _Entonces una voz femenina la saco de suspensmientos:

-Buenas dias ¿Es usted la nueva profesora?

Aome volteo y se encontro con una linda profesora con pelo color de rosa con lentes redondos, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga y encima una chaqueta sin mangas color rojo en su cuello tenia un piedra preciosa con un liston negro y una falda café que le llegaba a los tobillos a primera vista no se podria considerar una super preciosidad pero viendola bien y con esos senos y caderas muy proporcionadas que tenia, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio daria cualquier cosa por tener a esa mujer en sus brazos.

-Hola, yo…..Permitame preentarme soy la profesora Kazami, Mizuho kasami, es un placer conocerla-Dijo la profesora dandoles una linda sonrisa y una reverencia, Aome correspondio de igual manera y con una pequeña charla la amistad nacio entre las mujeres

Rato despues ya entrada la tarde charlaban en la cafeteria.

-Y entonces la Sra. Tanaka nos dijo que para poder tener un puesto permanente aquí deberia de tener al menos un alumno que me aceptara como su tutora.-Le decia Aome a Mizuho mientras tomaba un café.

-Asi es, al parecer como en este instituto vienen hijos de gente muy influyente el que un hijo de ellos se gane el afecto y la simpatia de una profesora es suficiente para lograr una plaza aquí.

-Bueno..Pues si no hay otra manera…-Dijo Aome mirando a los alrededores.

-Buens tardes profesoras.-Dijo una voz atrás de ellas.

-¡Ah! Hola Kei-Dijo Mizuho con mucha alegria al ver a un jvoencito de lentes llegar.

-Buenas tardes profesoras dijo el jovencito conocido como Kei Kuzanagu, Aome le sonrio al joven.

-¿Entonces a la misma hora hora para mi…..Asesoria?

-Si kei a la misma hora dijo la mujer viendo su reloj.

-Bueno adios!-Dijo el y se marcho.

-¡Adios amor!-Dijo la mujer tranquilamente e inmediatamente se puso palida cuando dijo eso y claro, Aome se la quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿"Adios amor"?-Dijo Aome dandole una mirada a la mujer la cual ahora estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Errrr…..Bueno yo, este-Dijo la mujer muy nerviosa.

-Profesora Mizuho, digame la verdad..¿Tiene una relacion sentimental con su alumno?-Le dijo ahora Aome mirandola seriamente.

La mujer dio un suspiro de resignacion mientras cerraba sus ojos al verse descubierta y dijo:

-Si, asi es. Kei es….Mi novio-Dijo agachando su cabeza y dejando a Aome con su bocas muy abierta.

-Mmmm…Oiga de pura casualidad no comprende el peligro que puede correr su trabajo si la Sra. Tanka se entera?

-No, no lo creo, ya que ella lo sabe.-Dijo tranquilamente Mizuho.

-¡!KLINGG!-¡!KLING!- Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibulas inferior de Aome cuando escucho eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-Dijeron Aome Mizuho sonrio divertida y le dijo:

-Profesora ¿Sabe por que fueron contratada?

-Pues si…..Para substituir a una profesora embarazada-Dijo

-¿Y por quien creen que fue embarazada?

-¡Pues por su esposo!-Dijo Aome

-Ella es soltera-Dijo Mizuho-Levantando un dedo

-¿Entonces?

-Por su novio.

-¿Y quien es su novios?-Dijo Aome arqueando un ojo.

-Su alumno, para ser mas exactos el joven que la tienen como su profesora particular.

-¡!PUUUUUUMMMMMMM!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Aome cuando cayo al suelo al estilo anime (Marca registrada)

-Mmmmm…¿Se encuentran bien profesora?-Dijo Mizuho levantandose para ver a sus amiga, despues con algunos problemas se levanto y Aome le dijo incredula:

-¿Por quienes dijooooo?

La bella profesora Mizuho solo sonrio y les dijo:

-Miren amiga, tomelo con calma, vera, es muy normal aquí que con la cercana relaciones que tienen los alumnos con las profesoras terminen enamorandose los dos y bueno, en algunas ocasiones pasa lo que ocurrio con las profesoras que estan suplantando.

-¿Pero y los padres del alumno que dicen?-Dijo ahora Aome con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Creame amiga. ¡Ellos son los mas felices! Para gente de gran riqueza como ellos, el que su hijo les de un heredero lo mas pronto posible es la mejor felicidad que ellos pueden recibir y despues esperan que su hijo tenga la edad suficiente para poder casarse con su profesora ¡Esto ha ocurrido en varias ocasiones!-Finalizo la mujer con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Alterminar de escuchar eso Aome se incredula incapaz de creer lo que su nueva amiga les habia dicho.

-Disculpe profesora Higurashi ¿Usted es casada?-Dijo Mizuho

-Este…..Si-Dijo Aome

-Bueno, no le digo que le vaya a suceder, pero…..Bueno, de usted dependera cuando empieze a relacionarse con sus alumnos, dese cuenta que todos los jovencitos son muy guapos y lindos y usted…Bueno es una mujer muy hermosa y no me extrañaria que algun alumno se le declarara, aun cuando el sepa que es usted casada –Le dijo arqueando un ojo

Aome se puso color tomate cuando escucho eso y fue entonces cuando penso que el deseo de romance con un hombre habia quedado casi en el olvido para ella. El unico hombre que habia amado lo dejo abandonado 500 años en el pasado sin mencionar que el la habia traicionado con otra mujer y los hombres de esta epoca les tenia miedo, pero…..¿Con un hombre menor que ella?

-¡Oh! Ya va a ser hora de mi siguiente clase-Dijo Mizuho mirando su reloj, se despidio con un beso en la mejilla con su nuevas amiga y se marcho dejando a Aome sumida en un mas de dudas y confusiones.

Continuara.

!Hola de nuevo! Pues bien ya son 7 comentarios los que historia tiene y se los agradesco mucho.

**Seshgirl87 **que bueno que la historia te este gustando y bueno, creeme que los pretendientes le van a llover a Aome. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Hechicera de hielo, **Me dejaste "Frio" con tu comentario ya que a muchos no les gusto lo que le paso a Yoshio. Pero no te preocupes a Aome le esperan muchas sorpresas ahora que esta rodeada de lindos y tiernos jovencitos.

Proximo capitulo:

Aome por accidente descubre el gran secreto que tiene su nueva amiga cuando la sorprenda en una situacion algo...Intima con su novio ¿Cual sera su reaccion?


	10. El secreto de Mizuho

Capitulo 10

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y Aome caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del enorme instituto el cual estaba practicamente desierto, su cerebro era un mar de confusiones y no sabia que hacer debido a los acontecimientos que habia vivido horas antes.

_-Caray...Hoy cumplo cuatro años de casada y en lugar de ser un gran dia de felicidad para mi y para Hoyuo lo unico que provoca esta fecha es incrementar nuestra desdicha en nuestro matrimonio y luego, con lo que me paso con Yoshio parece como si el destino se estuviera burlando de mi desgracia._

Aome se detuvo y se recargo contra la pared buscando aclarar sus ideas y pensamientos y sin poder evitarlo recordo los eventos que haia vivido.

Aome comenzo a llorar y busco un lugar donde pudiera desahogar toda su frustacion y dolor que tenia en su corazon y penso mientras comenzaba a correr:

_-El almacen donde guardan todo el equipo de Educacion Fisica ahi podre llorar sin que nadie me vea._

Al llegar al almacen se metio detras de un anaquel donde guardaban los balones de basquetbol y se recosto en el suelo y sumio su cabeza en sus rodillas y en silencio comenzo a llorar y mientras lo hacia pensaba:

_-¿Qhe habre hecho para que todo me salga tan mal? No conforme con tener la desgracia de mi matrimonio la situacion economica esta mal...Este empleo solo me va a durar un tiempo pero ¿Y despues? La medicinas de Hoyou son muy caras y para colmo de males mi madre se encuentra ya muy enferma debido a su edad avanzada...Dios Mio ¿Que voy ha hacer?_

Cuando de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿En este lugar Kei?-Dijo una voz femenina.

-Si profesora aqui no viene nadie y podremos estar seguros.-Dijo la voz de un jovencito.

El corazon de Aome comenzo a latir rapidamente por los nervios pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que habia reconocido las voces de esas dos personas. Ella lentamente se asomo por una rendija del anaquel e identifico inmediatamete a las dos personas.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba ni mas ni menos que la profesora Mizuho Kazami y su alumno Kei Kusanagui, ella usaba una blusa verde sin mangas y de botones, una falda larga color blanco y zapillas de tacon alto, Kei por su parte usaba su clasico uniforme escolar negro pero no tenia puesta su chaqueta y tenia su playera blanca de manga corta. Desde su escondite Aome vio como ellos entraban tomados de la mano y ambos estaban un poco sonrojados y se veian el uno a otro timidamente, entonces Misuho se pego a una pared del almacen y Kei timidamente la abrazo por la cintura y ambos se quedaron viendo con una mirada llena de amor y de ternura.

_-¿Pero que demonios estan haciendo esos dos?-_Se pregunto Aome desde su escondite al ver a la pareja en un modo tan...¿Romantico?

-Profesora yo...Tengo miedo-Dijo kei algo inseguro, Mizuho le dio una tierna sonrisa y acaricio la mejilla de Kei con su mano izquierda y le dijo:

-Kei, amor ¿Como crees que estoy yo? Yo, aun no puedo creer que me hayas declarado tu amor.

-Caray, el hecho de que usted sea un Alien de una agencia internacional para la investigacion en la vida de otros mundos el algo que mi cerebro puede asimilar, pero el hecho de que usted sea mi novia !Por todos los cielos! Aun no lo puedo creer... Yo, bueno, tengo miedo de que esto sea un hermoso sueño.-Dijo dandole una mirada de angustia.

_-¿QUEEEE? ¿UN ALIEN?-_Se grito mentalmente Aome a si misma cuando escucho eso

-Kei, aqui tienes algo para que comprendas que esto no es un sueño-Dijo ella y entonces acerco sus labios a los de Kei y le dio un amoroso beso y mientras lo hacia lo abrazo por la cintura con su brazo derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba amorosamente la cabellera del jovencito. Por su parte Aome tuvo que sujetar con la palma de sus manos su mandibula inferior que estaba a punto de golpear el suelo cuando vio esa escena romantica entre su compañera de trabajo y su alumno.

Kei ya con mas confianza comenzo a corresponder el beso a su amada profesora y el abrazo entre ambos aumento de presion, Aome solamente pudo observar en silencio la romantica escena y asi, durante los siguientes diez minutos ellos estuvieron saboreando sus labios hastaque Kei le dijo a Mizuho:

-Profesora yo...¿Puedo?

-¿Mmmm? ¿Que pasa mi amor?-Dijo ella dandole un beso en la punta de la nariz de su pequeño amor; Kei trago saliva y lentamente su mano derecha se deslizo hasta la nalga derecha de ella, Mizuho le dio una picara sonrisa y le susurro al oido de Kei:

-Claro mi amor, supongo que puedes manosearme mis nalgas ya que soy tu novia, pero hazlo con suavidad ¿Si? ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que alguien va a tocar esa parte de mi cuerpo.

-!Oh! Gra...Gracias profesora-Dijo Kei muy emocionado, Mizuho le volvio a ofrecer sus labios a Kei y los recibio gustoso y entonces con la aprobacion de su amada profesora su mano derecha comenzo a acariciar a placer el carnoso y apetecible trasero de su amada profesora, Aome al ver eso, trago saliva y su corazon comenzo a latirle rapidamente. Despues el beso entre ambos comenzo a hacer mas apasionado y ardiente, Kei y Mizuho sintieron que sus cuerpos se estremecian de placer cuando por primera vez en su vida sus lenguas comenzaron a saborearse, fue entonces cuando Mizuho pudo sentir en su muslo derecho un objeto duro que salia de la entrepierna de Kei, ella se sonrojo al comprender que era ese "objeto" y entonces ella abrio ligeramente sus piernas y atrajo a kei hacia ella de modo que esa parte de la anatomia de Kei comenzara a frotarse con su vagina.

-!Ohhhhhhh!-Fue el gemido que Kei emitio cuando sintio esa maravillosa sensacion en su erecto pene al momento de comenzar a frotarse con la vagina de su amada profesora.

-¿Te gusta Kei?-Le dijo con voz seductora Mizuho mientras besaba y lambia el cuello de su pequeño Romeo.

-Pro...sera !Oh Dios! Es...Es maravilloso-Dijo Kei con la voz entrecortada por la excitacion y sin poder contenerse comenzo a frotar su pene con la vagina de ella mienras que su mano derecha seguia disfrutando manoseando a placer las nalgas de Mizuho. Mizuho y Kei comenzaron a sudar por la excitacion que ambos tenian, el cuarto se lleno de los sonidos de las agitadas respiraciones de ambos, sus besos eran mas y mas ardientes y sus lenguas no dejaban de saborearse Mizuho aumento la presion de su abrazo sobre Kei haciendo que su vagina y el pene de su amado se pegaran por completo y Kei frotaba su erecto miembro a placer en la parte mas intima de su amada profesora, y asi estuvieron juagando al amor, hasta que Kei llego a la culminazion de su excitacion.

-**!Aggghhhhhhhhhh!**-Fue el gemido de placer que Kei emitio cuando su pene eyaculo dejando expulsar una gran cantidad de su juvenil semen y manchando por completo sus calzones y su pantalon.

Finalmente ambos amantes dejaron de moverse pero sin dejar de abrazarse y respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el oxigeno para sus fatigados cuerpos.

-Gra...cias profesora, por la felicidad que me ha dado, por favor nunca me deje-Dijo Kei con la voz entrecortada por la excitacion mientras besaba el sedoso cuello de su amada profesora. Mizuho con una gran sonrisa en sus labios besaba las mejillas de Kei al tiempo que acariciaba su cabellera y le dijo:

-Jamas Kei eres mi primer amor y quiero que seas el unico ¿Sabes? Jamas pense que encontraria a varios años luz de mi hogar al hombre del cual me enamoraria.

Ellos se vieron el uno al otro y culminaron su romantico encuentro con un ultimo y apasionado beso, despues ya mas calmados se separaron y Kei entonces noto la enorme mancha de humedad que tenia en sus pantalones, Mizuho al ver eso se sonrojo por completo y Kei timidamente le dio la espalda y le dijo:

-Disculpeme profesora yo...No pude evitarlo.

Ella lo abrazo por su cintura y le dijo:

-Kei mi amor, no tienes de que avergonzarte, al contrario, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho cuando eyaculaste, eso significa que te hize muy feliz ¿Verdad?

-Pues...Si-Dijo el mientras volteaba timidamente a ver a su profesora.

-Bueno ¿Que te parece si ahora nos vamos a casa? Te preparare una rica cena

-Si profesora lo que usted...!Ay mama!-Dijo Kei algo espantado

-¿Que ocurre Kei?

-Mi, mi pantalon yo...!No puedo salir asi!-Dijo muy nervioso viendo la enorme mancha que tenia en su pantalon.

-!Oh! Es verdad-Dijo ella al ver la comprometedora situacion de los pantalones de su amado jovencito y entonces chasqueo sus dedos y le dijo:

-!Ah ya se que haremos Kei!

-¿Si porfesora?

_-_Es muy facil, !Marie! Ven enseguida-Dijo Mizuho y entonces un pequeño ser de cinco o diez centímetros, enfundado en un traje amarillo con una capucha ajustada y un bolsillo en el abdomen y con un salvavidas en su cintura aparecio de la nada y se puso enfrente de Mizuho y dijo:

-!Nha!

-Marie, por favor tele transporta a Kei a su departamento !Es de suma importancia!

-!Nha!-Dijo la diminuta criatura y se puso encima de la cabeza de Kei

-Nos vemos en casa Kei-Dijo Mizuho con una gran sonrisa

-Si profesora...Nos vemos-Dijo Kei y entonces comenzo a desaparecer entre pequeñas luces que rodeaban su cuerpo al estilo de "Viajes a las estrellas".

Al desaparecer Kei por completo, Mizuho se arreglo su ropa y con una gran sonrisa salio del lugar, ignorando por completo que su ardiente encuentro amoroso con Kei y su teletransportacion habian sido observado por una compañera de trabajo.

_-Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera podido creer...¿Y ahora que hago?_-Penso una desconcertada Aome Higurashi sin poder dar credito aun a lo que habia visto.

Saludos a todos nuevamente. Espero que la historia les siga gustando. Por favor denme sus comentarios para ver si voy por buen camino.

Proximo capitulo: ¿Que hara Aome ahora que a descubierto el secreto de su nueva amiga?


	11. Los hermanos Tenkawa

Eran casi 6:30 PM y una desconcertada y muy sorprendida Aome Higurashi caminaba por los semidesiertos del instituto escolar donde habia comenzado a trabajar mientras se rascaba su cabeza. Ella estaba debatiendo mentalmente que era lo mas le habia impactado despues de lo habia visto hace poco tiempo en el almacen: Si el hecho de saber que su compañera de trabajo era una extraterrestre o de la ardiente sesion caricias y besos que tuvo con el jovencito llamado Kei Kusanagui. Finalmente salio del edificio y tomo una profunda aspiracion mientras el aire fresco pasaba por su rostro. Ella se recargo sobre la pared y mirando al cielo penso:

_- Y tan ingenua e inocente que se veia cuando la conoci._

Ella cerro sus ojos un momento y en su mente se formaron las imagenes del ardiento momento que su nueva amiga y su muy joven novio tuvieron, pero ella se imagino a si misma siendo amada por el gupo jovencito. Ella abrio inmediatamente y se dio una suave bofetada en una mejilla y muy nerviosa penso:

-_!Ay mama! ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?_

-Pero entonces ella penso mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo y con una tristeza llenando su ser:

_-¿Pero a quien trato de engañar? Yo tambien quisiera saber que se siente ser amada ¿Por que Dios mio? ¿Por que tuve tan mala suerte conlos hombres que me enamore?-_Se decia a si misma mientras recordaba a Inuyasha, su esposo Hojo y su ultimo amor, su cuñado fallecido Yoshio. Finalmente aspiro profundamente y penso mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente :

_Tengo que ser paciente...No puedo tener tan mala suerte, amo a Hojo pero...El no puede yo..yo...!No se que hacer!-_Penso muy triste y cerrando muy fuerte sus ojos buscando tranquilizarse y tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Rato despues se dirigio al edificio donde los profesores tenian sus oficinas para marcar su tarjeta de horarios cuando una conocida voz la hizo que se detuviera.

-Hola preciosa ¿Todo va bien?

-¡Ah! Sra. Tanaka-Dijo Aome e inmediatamente le hizo una reverencia a la hermosa mujer.

-Digame preciosa ¿Quién fue el afortunado jovencito al que va a asesorar?

-¡Oh! Bueno, quisiera seguir su consejo y platicar con dos de ellos los cuales tienen calificaciones muy bajas pero al parecer estan aun en sus competencias deportivas y no asistieron a clases.

-¿Los hermanos Kenshi y Takeshi Tenkawa?-Dijo la mujer tocandose su menton, Aome asintio con su cabeza.

-Bueno, si no me equivoco ellos deben de estar en la pista de atletismo, si gusta la acompaño para presentarselos.

-¡Oh! Gracias Sra. Tanaka

Y asi ambas mujeres enfilaron hacia ese lugar. Mientras caminaban Aome noto algo que ya parecia comun para la mujer que tenia a lado, tanto profesores como el alumnado cuando veian pasar a la bella mujer se hacian a un lado y le hacian una profunda reverencia y no atrevian a levantar su cara hasta que la mujer habia pasado, una muestra del poder que tenia ella sobre ese instituto. Finalmente llegaron a la pista de atletismo y ahí vieron a 3 personas.

-El profesor es Ken Nokumura y esos jovencitos que estan haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento son Kenshi y Takeshi, los alumnos a los que me gustaria que tomara para asesorarlos.

-Ok Sra. Tanaka hare lo posible para que me acepten como su tutora.

-Le vuelvo a recordar preciosa, que su futuro aquí depende de que esos jovenes la acepten, sea Mmmm…..Muy _amable y cariñosa_ con ellos y ya vera que todo saldra bien-Le dijo Tanaka mirandola de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa, Aome solo asintio pero no comprendio lo que ella quiso decirlo con eso de ser _amable y cariñoso_ con esos jovencitos. Cuando el grupo de vio identifico quien se acerca a ellos inmediatamente dejaron sus activadades y le hicieron una profunda reverencia a la mujer, Aome quedo a una prudente distancia.

-Sra. Tanaka, buenas tardes!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres

-Buenas tardes profesor ¿Termino con sus alumnos?

-Si señora de hecho voy con a recoger unos documentos, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarla-Dijo el profesor Nokumura.

-No gracias, de hecho mi asunto es con los hermanos Tenkawa-Dijo ella mirando a los dos jovencitos.

-Bien, si me disculpa-Dijo el profesor haciendole una profunda reverencia y sin decir mas se marcho.

-Bien jovencitos como van en sus estudios?

-Mmmmm….No muy bien Sra. Tanaka ¿Sabe? Los torneos de atletismo nos quitan mucho tiempo y en ocasiones nos s dificil ponernos al corriente con nuestros estudios-Dijo Kenshi, mientras que su hermano asintia con su cabeza.

-Bueno, tengo la solucion para uds. Jovencitos-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-Dijeron al unisono los dos

-Profesora ¿Podria venir un momento?-Dijo la Sra. Tanaka a Aome, ella se acerco y les dijo a los jovencitos dandoles una linda sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, jovencitos mi nombre es Higurashi, Aome Higurashi-y despues les dio una reverencia y de paso mostrandoles sus senos cortesia del amplio escote de su camisa. Los dos adolescentes se quedaron pasmados al ver a una mujer de semejante belleza y Kenji dijo:

-Mu…Muchos senos profe….!SOOCKKKK!-Kenji no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un furioso golpe que le puso su hermano por la estupidez que estaba diciendo y rapidamente dijo:

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Fue lo que mi hermano qusi decir profesora!-Dijo Takeshi mientras hacia una reverencia y obligando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con su mano derecha obligandolo a que se inclinara.

Aome sonrio divertida ante la esscena y les dijo:

-Gracias muchachos

-Por favor profesora, disculpe el nerviosismo de ellos pero comprendalos que al estar con una mujer tan hermosa como usted es obvio que se pongan asi ¿O me equivoco mis niños?-Dijo la Sra. Tanaka mirando a los jovencitos, los cuales se pusieron color tomate y avergonzados agacharon sus cabezas, mientras que un ligero rubor aparecio en las mejillas de Aome, Tanaka solo sonrio divertida y volvio a decirle a los jovenes con un tono mas serio:

-Bueno, como les dije antes, la profesora Higurashi puede ser la solucion a sus problemas de matematicas, quiero que platiquen con ella y que vean su forma de enseñanza.

-Este….Si Sra. Tanaka-Dijo Kenshi

-Bueno linda, los dejo con sus alumnos, pueden ir a la biblioteca ahí nadie los molestara-Dijo la bella mujer y sin mas se marcho, tanto los jovenes como Aome le hicieron una profunda reverencia a la mujer mientras se marchaba. Cuando se fue Aome les dijo:

-Bueno muchachos ¿Nos vamos?

-Si claro, profesora-Dijeron ellos mientras recogian sus mochilas

-¿Por donde esta la biblioteca?

-Por aquí

-Bueno, vamos-Dijo Aome comenzando a caminar, por su parte los dos jovencitos

sin poder evitarlo tenian fija su mirada en el hermoso trasero de la mujer, el cual se iba moviendo de una manera sensual, casi erotica y haciendo palpitar el corazon de los jovenes.

Continuara…

Hola a todos despues de mucho pero mucho tiempo comnzamos a actualizar esta historia. Aome busca desesperadamente a un hombre que pueda satisfacer sus urgencias sexuales ¿Que hara cuando tenga a su lado a dos gupos y lindos jovencitos que se han enamorado perdidamente de ella?


	12. La sensual profesora

Capitulo 12.

La sensual tutora.

Kenji y Takeshi Tenkawa eran las estrellas de atletismo del Instituto Shinjuku, debido a eso tenian fecuentes ausencias en clases, es por eso que la Sra. Tanaka la suprema figura de ese lugar les presento a una hermosa mujer de la cual se enamoraron a primera vista y mandandolos a un mundo de fantasias eroticas propias de su edad. La belleza de mujer caminaba adelante de ellos moviendo su trasero de una manera que a los jovencitos les hizo acelerar su corazon a mil por hora.

_-!Madre mia! Dios...Que nalgas tan divinas tiene esta mujer-_Penso kenji

_-!Demonios! Como quisiera acariciar ese trasero_-Penso Takeshi

-Jovencitos ¿Por donde esta la biblioteca?-Dijo una sensual voz que saco abrudtamente de sus fantasias sexuales a los dos adolescentes.

-¿Eh! !Ahhh! !Es...Es por aqui profesora!-Dijo nerviosamente Kenji mientras se acercaba a ella señalando un edifico, Takeshi los alcanzo y enfilaron hacia ese lugar. Al llegar el lugar estaba practicamente vacio solo se encontraba la encargada del lugar y uns alumnos que se estaban retirando.

-Buenas tardes ¿Buscan algun libro en especial?

-!Oh! No, no solo vengo a asesorar un poco a estos jovencitos en una materia-Dijo Aome

-!Oh! Usted es si no me equivoco la nueva profesora de matematicas ¿Verdad? La Sra. Tanaka me informo que vendria a darle asesorias a dos alumnos.

-Si asi es.

-Bueno mire, le recomiendo que vayan hasta el fondo de la biblioteca ahi hay sillas y un pizarron pegado a la pared.

-Okey gracias-Dijo Aome dandole una reverencia a la bibliotecaria y el trio fue al lugar, al llegar ahi encontraron pupitres individuales y un pizarron de tamaño mediano. Takeshi y kenji se sentaron y sacaron sus cuadernos, Aome por su parte tomo una silla y la puso enfrente de ello y les dijo:

-Bueno muchachos voy a comenzar de nuevo mi nombre es Aome Igurashi y soy profesora de matematicas-dijo ella al momento que les hacia una profunda reverencia y por segunda vez mostrandoles un muy respetable parte de sus hermosos senos cortesia del escote que usaba, y claro los jovencitos abrieron muy grandes sus ojos cuando vieron semejantes senos.

-Errr...Mucho gusto profesora-Dijeron algo jovenes con algunos problemas

Aome les dio una linda sonrisa, tomo un gis y comenzo a anotar su nombre en el pizarron y haciendo que corazon de los jovencitos volviera a latir rapidamente al ver en todo su esplendor su hermoso trasero, cuando Aome termono de escribir su nombre el gis se le cayo y ella lo recogio pero sin doblar sus rodillas y mostrondoles a plenitud su apetitoso trasero y haciendo que el corazon de los adolescentes casi se les saliera por la boca.

-Bueno muchachos ¿en que parte tienen dudas?-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a ellas mientras se limpiaba sus manos con un pequeño trapo.

-En anatomia-Dijo kenji con su mirada perdida

-¿Eh?-Dijo Aome sin comprender y entonces- !AUCHHHH!-El joven gimio de dolor cuando su hermano le dio una patada en la espinilla.

-!El quiso decir en las ecuaciones de 1ro. Y 2do. Grado profesora! Es que bueno...Ahi dejamos de asistir a clases por ir a los ultimos torneos de atletismo-Dijo Takeshi con algo de nervios y dandole una furiosa mirada a su hermano, el cual bajo su mirada al comprender la tonteria que estaba diciendo.

-!Ah! Eso- dijo ella, entonces coenzo a escribir unas ecuaciones en el pizarron, sin poder evitarlo ambos jovenes fijaron su mirada en apetecible trasero de la mujer y teniendo infinidad de fantasias eroticas con esa parte de su anatomia.

-¿Son estas ecuaciones?-Dijo Aome y sacundo nuevamente de sus fantasias sexuales a ambos adolescentes.

-¿Eh? !Ah si! Si son esas profesora-Dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Okey, bueno voy a escribir la secuancia y mecanica para resolver esta ecuacion y despues ustedes hacen una ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos jovenes asintieron con su cabeza y supongo que no es necesario donde volvieron a enfocar su mirada cuando Aome comenzo a escribir en el pizarron.

-¿Alguna duda?-Dijo ella

-Errr...No creo que no-Dijo kenji rascandose la nuca

-Bueno pues ahora resuelvan en sus cuadernos esta-Dijo ella mientras anotaba otra ecuacion.

Los jovenes la anotaron y comenzaron a resolver la ecuacion. Aome entonces se sento en la silla que tenia enfrente de ellos y comenzo a hacer unas anotaciones pero al hacerlo cruzo sus piernas y sin saberlo por cortesia de la mimifalda que usaba les mostro a los jovenes sus tungentes y rollizos muslos, ademas de la pantaleta negra de licra que estaba usando.

Ambos jovenes abrieron lo mas que pudieron sus ojos cuando vieron semejante vision y rompiendo las puntas de sus lapices.

-Ay madre mia-Dijo sin poder evitarlo con una suave voz Takeshi pero lo sufiente para que Aome pudiera escucharlo.

-Mmmm? ¿Algun problema Takeshi?-Dijo ella levantando la mirada

-!Ah! E...Este... lo que pasa, es que tengo una duda aqui y ya no se hacer profesora.-Dijo el muy nervioso y rogando por que ella no se diera cuenta que es lo que le estaba viendo.

-A ver dijo ella levantandose y al mover sus piernas los jovenes pudieron ver a plenitud la sensual pantaleta negra de licra de la sensual mujer y haciendo que sus penes ardieran de placer.

-_!Oh Dios mio!-_Fue todo lo que pudieron pensar al ver esos hermosos muslos desnudos y la entrepierna de la mujer cubierta por esa provocativa prenda intima.

Mientras tanto sin imaginar que estan siendo observados por una pequeña mini-camara que estaba colocada en un rincon de la pared una hermosa mujer observaba la escena en una pequeña television y frotando su menton con una mano penso:

_-Mmmm...Tenia razon, esta mujer con su belleza fisica ya cautivo a kenji y Takeshi y con un poco de "persuacion" y "motivacion" de mi parte hacia ella mis niños tendran la amante perfecta que siempre he deseado para ellos. Y estoy muy pero muy segura que de acuerdo a la investigacion que le hize a su esposo !Esta mujer aun debe de ser virgen! !Ay! Que felices van a ser mis niños cuando disfruten la virginidad de esa hermosa mujer._

Y una siniestra sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Continuara...

Hola a todos, espero que la historia les este gustando. Se agradecen reviews y comentarios. Gracias.


	13. La primera asesoria

Capitulo 13.-

Kenji y Takeshi Tenkawa tragaron saliva al ver en plenitud la pantaleta negra que su sensual y hermosa profesora usaba cuando ella abrio las piernas para pararse, al hacerlo se acerco a Takeshi y agachandose para ver en el cuaderno cual era su duda le dijo:

-Veamos ¿Cual el problema?

El joven sintio latir muy rapido su corazon al ver una muy respetable parte de los senos de la mujer por cortesia del escote que tenia su camisa.

-Yo...Este es por esta parte de la ecuacion-Dijo con algunos problemas y tratando de quitar su vista de esas dos masas de carnes semi desnudas que le alborotaban el cerebro.

-Y asi es como se resuelve ¿Entendiste?-Dijo ella y sacando de sus fantasias al joven

-Errr...Si creo que si-Dijo Takeshi rascandose su nuca

-Mmmm...Profesora yo tambien tengo una duda-Dijo algo molesto Kenji molesto por el espectaculo que le dio a su hermano y Aome cuando fue a verlo le dio la misma vision que puso muy nervioso al otro joven.

Despues de un rato de estar resolviendo ecuaciones ella les pregunto.

-¿Alguna duda mas jovencitos?

-Este, bueno, es con estas ecuaciones que tienen 3 incognitas-Dijo Kenji

-Mmmm...Ya veo, pero necesito un libro ¿Donde esta la seccion de matematicas?-Dijo ella girando su cabeza en varias direcciones.

-Estan en el anaquel del fondo-Dijo Takeshi señalando el lugar.

-Okey, voy por ellos-Dijo ella

-La acompañamos profesora-Dijeron ellos

Al llegar al anaquel, Aome comenzo a mirar los libros mientras ponia un dedo en sus hermosos labios y decia:

-Mmmm veamos, algebra, trigonometria, dinamica !Ah! Ahi esta Calculo integral dijo señalando el tercer nivel del anaquel

-¿Como me subo? !Ah! Kenji por favor pasame esa pequeña escalera-Dijo ella señalando a una escalera de cinco peldaños, el obedecio y le acerco la escalera, entonces ella comenzo a subir hasta que su apetecible trasero quedo a la altura de la cara de los jovenes, ellos abrieron muy grandes sus ojos al estar enfocando su mirada en ese apetecible parte de la anatomia de la mujer, ademas la delgada tela de la pantaleta marcaba a la perfeccion la silueta de la pantaleta tipo tanga que usaba haciendo latir rapidamente sus corazones. Aome ajena a eso tomaba los libros que necesitaba caundo dos ellos resbalaron de sus manos y eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-!Cuidado profesora!-Dijo kenji y la sujeto por la cintura para evitar que ella cayera.

-!Ay! !Uff! Gracias Kenji, si no has detenido me habria dado un buen golpe. Sostenme por favor en lo que acomodo estos libros ¿Si?

-Este...Si profesora.-Dijo nervioso el al comprender donde tenia sus manos y penso:

_-!Ay mama! Pero que suerte tengo, esta mujer tiene una cintura divina._

-Takeshi por favor pasame los libros que se me cayeron ¿Si?-Dijo ella mientras seguia acomodando los libros que habian quedado desacomodados, el obedecio incandose para recoger los dos libros y cuando levanto su mirada el corazon casi se le sale por la boca ya que pudo admirar en toda su plenitud las tungentes y sensuales piernas desnudas de la mujer en toda su plenitud cortesia de su mini falda y pudiendo ver sin ningun problema las nalgas semidesnudas de la mujer cubiertas opor una breve tanga que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de sus carnosos gluteos

_-!Ay madre mia!-_Fue lo que penso el joven al ver ese apetecible trasero, despues con muchos problemas se levanto y le entrego a la mujer los libros.

-Gracias-Le dijo ella dandole una sonrisa que derritio el corazon del jovencito e ignorando el espectaculo que le dio. Finalmente bajo de la pequeña escalra y Kenji puso sus manos detras de su espalda para ocultar el temblor que tenia en ellas despues de haber tomado por su cintura a ella.

-Bueno solo necesito estos dos libros-Dijo ella y coemnzo a caminar y haciendo que los dos jovencitos volvieran a fijar su vista en su apetecible trasero.

-!Oh caramba!-Dijo Aome alarmada y sacando de sus fantasias a los jovenes.

-¿Ocurre algo profesora?-Dijo kenji.

-Bueno, pues si-Dijo ella algo apenada.

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo takeshi.

-Bueno, pues veran ya son las 8 y ya oscurecio y...Bueno como no tengo telefono en mic asa mie esposo ya debe estar preocupado por mi.

-Al escuchar la palabra "Esposo" los dos jovencitos sintieron que se morian de tristeza yKenji dijo:

-Y...¿vive muy lejos profesora?

-Pues si, son casi 40 minutos de aqui en metro y ya es muy noche-Dijo ella mirando hacia afuera.

-No se preocupe profesora la acompañamos a su casa-Dijo Takeshi y kenji asintio con su cabeza.

-¿Eh? No muchachos no es necesario-Dijo ella.

-Pero insistimos profesora ya es muy noche y para llegar a la estacion del metro tiene que pasar por unparque y a estas horas ya casi no hay nadie por ahi.-Dijo kenji.

Aome se quedo callada, ellos tenian razon y lo menos que queria era sufrir un asalto y dijo:

-Muchas gracias muchachos se los agradesco.

-Bueno, pues vamonos, entre mas pronto mejor.-Dijo Takeshi guardando sus utiles escolares. Y asi los tres salieron.

La escuela estaba practicamente desierta caundo iban saliendo y nunca pudieron ver desde una ventana a una misteriosa mujer que los observaba, ella tomo su telefono movil y marco un numero:

-¿Kenta?

-¿Si mi ama?-Contesto una voz gruesa.

-Mis niños acaban de salir y van a acompañar a una profesora a su casa, van a pasar por el parque desolado que esta atras de escuela, encargate tu y tu gente de cuidarlos a discrecion y si alguien se les acerca ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Ok?

-Claro mi ama, no se preocupe, al idiota que tenga la osadia de acercarse ante de diez metros a sus hijos es hombre muerto

-Confio en ti- Y sin decir mas la mujer colgo.

De regreso con el trio una brisa de aire frio hizo temblar a Aome Kenji al ver eso inmediatamente se quito su sueter y se lo puso en la espalda de la mujer, ella sorprendida por la cabellorosidad del jovencito le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Kenji- Y sin pensarlo le dio un suave beso en su mejilla y haciendo que su hermano se pusiera muy molesto, pero entonces chasqueo sus dedos y dijo a la bella mujer.

-Disculpe profesora ¿Me permite?-Dijo el tomando los libros que ella llevaba y su bolso.

-!Oh gracias!-Dijjo Aome un poco mas sorprendida y continuaron caminando y entonces el jovencito le dijo:

-Disculpe profesora-Dije Takeshi

-¿Si?

-¿Y a mi no me da a dar mi pemio?-Le dijo dandole uan tierna mirada y apuntando con un dedo su mejilla

-!Oh vaya!-Dijo ella sorprendida y sin decir mas se acerco al jovencito y le palnto en su mejilla un amoroso beso y haciendo latir el corazon del joven al sentir esos sensuales labios.

-Gracias profesora-Dijo el

-Gracias a ustedes muchachos-Dijo ella y abrazando a cada uno mientras seguian caminando y haciendo nuevamente latir el corazon de los jovenes al sentir la cercania de su sensual cuerpo al de ellos.

Continuara...

Hola a todos disculpen por el atraso, prometo actualizarlo. Se agradecen comentarios y criticas


End file.
